Chopping and Changing
by Paliia Love
Summary: Secuela. Algunas cosas no cambian, como su locura y amor obsesivo, pero cuando son amenazados por un hombre motivado por poder y dinero, hacen lo que hacen mejor y eso es sobrevivir. Ya no escapan de la ley, ahora crean sus propias reglas. Brutales y fuertes con sus deseos, matar es solo parte de la emoción. HEA, armas, violencia, Darkella y su Darkward. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** **Krazyk85** **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **N/A: Hay una ADVERTENCIA con esta historia, y la primera y última que daré, así que por favor no la pasen de largo. Habrá asesinatos, violencia, armas, droga, sexo, más sexo, y rock & roll. Esto será diez veces más brutal y loco que C&C y si esa historia no te hacía sentir cómodo, ¡NO, repito, NO leas este fanfic! Es Darkella y Darkward de principio a fin. Si quieres redención para estos dos o que ellos se arrepientan de sus pecados, busca en otro lado. Has sido advertido. Si sigues este viaje conmigo después de todo eso, todo lo que puedo decir es: ¡Hagamos esta mierda!**

 **.**

 **Antes de Chop**

La música mariachi flotaba en la densa nube de humo de cigarrillo. Los dos eran como amantes, dando vueltas y mezclándose como uno. El tequila rodando pesadamente era el amante. Este era la tentación y destrucción. Hombres y mujeres habían caído victimas de su calor y presencia encantadora. Nublaba tu cerebro y bajaba tus inhibiciones. Esta era el arma del depredador y las jóvenes americanas eran su presa.

Me trajeron mi quinto chupito de los hombres del fondo del bar.

Me habían hecho su objetivo el momento que entré a la pequeña cantina de las afueras de Rocky Point. Este pueblo solía ser un punto turístico. Chicos universitarios llenaban las calles de noche, familias iban a las playas de día, pero las cosas cambiaron drásticamente en los últimos diez años. El cartel de droga vino y se había apoderado de la mayoría de los pueblos en México. Impusieron miedo en los residentes con fuerza bruta y sin piedad.

Estos dos ordinarios, del tipo tonto y descuidado con drogas de primera, eran nuestra presa.

Y también me tomé mis chupitos y bailé al ritmo de la música, mi falda corta levantándose por mis muslos, cada vez más alto con cada mecer de mis caderas. La música me movía por toda la habitación y hacia el centro del piso. Era el centro de atención, pero más importante, estaba sola.

Media hora atrás mi novio y yo tuvimos una pelea. Salí corriendo en la noche, metiéndome en el primer bar, distraída, enojada, y esperando vengarme de él. Todos a mi alrededor escucharon sobre mi historia triste. El tequila corría en abundancia y aliviaba mi dolor. Había suficientes hombres aquí con malas intenciones y ojos engañosos, queriendo abastecer la demanda y tomar el lugar de mi novio.

Pero yo quería un hombre.

 _Juan, Juan, mi suertudo John._

Me miraba desde su lugar en el bar, y mientras más borracha y vocal me volvía, más tragos me compraba—uno doble para la perra. A penas podía soportar los tacones de quince centímetros. Mi coordinación estaba perdiendo la batalla contra el alcohol y gravedad. Cuando estaba lista para secuestrar, él se dirigió hacia mí con un serpenteo.

— _Hola, Bonita_.

El acento era fuerte y su agarre bruto. Habló en español en mi oído, esperándome que no lo entendiera, pero entendía cada puta silaba. Me dijo cómo las chicas blancas como yo eran estúpidas e inútiles. Eran solo buenas para una cosa.

Mi estómago se retorció. Lo oculté como atracción.

 _Pelea fuerte_ , me rogó él, pero con tanto tequila en mis venas, él no quería una lucha. Quería una chica débil físicamente y sumisa mentalmente cuando la violara y la matara.

Me estrellé contra su pecho, murmurando sobre mi novio y lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Juan, Juan, mi maldito John, carcajeó algo feo. Fue una mentira retorcida. Él sabía que nunca volvería a ver a mi novio. Nunca volvería a ver a alguien.

Poniendo sus largos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me sacó de la pista y llevó hacia la puerta de salida. Cinco hombres se pusieron de pie para unírsenos, pero él le hizo señas para que se quedaran. Ese era el grupo de Juan y compartían todo: drogas, dinero, coches, mujeres, y así sucesivamente. Especialmente perras blancas, eran sus favoritas.

Pero esta noche era diferente. Juan estaba siendo egoísta. Había olido algo puro, especial, con un toque de inocencia virginal en mí. Quería este juguete nuevo y brilloso para él mismo, una y otra vez, hasta que estuviera usado y desgastado. Y entonces luego, después que mis ojos hayan perdido mi luz, llamaría a sus amigos para que vengan y lo ayuden de deshacerse de mi cuerpo en el desierto.

— _Ah, la chingada_ —gruñó, llevando mi casi inconsciente cuerpo por la puerta trasera. Esta se cerró y trabó detrás de él, haciendo eco en las paredes. El sonido era como el clavo final en un ataúd, fuerte y definitivo.

Dejándome contra la puerta de su coche, buscó entre sus bolsillos por las llaves. Mi cabeza se hizo a un costado y mis piernas se retorcieron debajo de mí, pero estaba controlada. Él era idiota y arrogante, demasiado preocupado por su futuro asesinato como para reconocer el peligro que se acercaba, de pie escondida en las sombras, o el simple movimiento de mi mano mientras se deslizaba en mi bolso.

—Juan, Juan —canturreé desafinadamente con un tono juguetón—, mi tonto John.

—¡ _Cállate_! —gritó, golpeándome en el rostro. Dolió, y la fuerza me lanzó a un costado, pero reboté sin pausar, enderezándome. Sacudí mi cabeza hacia mi protector, haciendo que permanezca lejos. Esos ojos verdes oscuros e impulsivos se enlazaron con los míos, queriendo intervenir, pero se detuvieron ante mi insistencia y dio un paso hacia atrás, manteniendo su existencia desconocida.

Esta caza era mía, y amaba sacar las garras demasiado, demasiado despacio.

—¿O qué? —No había tono borracho en mi voz mientras apuntaba una 9mm a su costado.

—¿¡ _Qué chingados_!? —Su mirada bajo hacia mí, confundido ante el repentino cambio en mi lucidez y el obvio objeto presionando, con fuerza, a su jodido bazo. El español era fluente, la mayoría preguntas sobre mí y por qué no estaba inconsciente. Me había visto tomar esos tequilas. No tenía sentido.

—Todo se trata sobre conocer a tu bartender, Juan —dije con una sonrisa, pero era dirigida al hombre que estaba a unos metros con una Colt brillosa, apuntada a la parte trasera de su cabeza—. Puedes hablar en inglés ahora. Sé que sabes cómo.

—¿Qué quieres, perra? —dijo, escupiéndome. Sucio y desagradable como era, e incluso aunque enfureciera a Edward cada vez, estaba acostumbrada a ello. Estos malditos siempre estaban insultándome. Odiaban el hecho que una pequeña chica blanca como yo los atrapara.

—Tus drogas, ¿qué más? —Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia, pero importaba. Juan y su equipo habían adquirido una muy buena coca. Era pura y valía más de cinco mil dólares americanos, no era mierda de peso.

—¿Quieres mis drogas? —Observándome de cerca, determinó que no era una amenaza para él.

Yo solo era una pequeña chica con una gran arma. No tomaría mucho sobrepasar y desarmar a alguien como yo. Esto era lo que todos pensaban.

—¡ _Traga mi leche, puta_! —espetó en mi rostro, pateando tierra con su bota, y entonces, como siempre hacen, fue a por mi arma.

Me alejé de él, anticipando su movimiento. El tequila era mucho más concentrado en su sangre así que no era estable, solo fue capaz de agarrar el borde de mi camiseta. Alzó su mano, intentando golpearme otra vez pero mis reflejos estaban en alerta y me aparté. El momento perdido lo hizo girar y se fue de cara contra la puerta de su coche. Mi Glock estaba lista y presionada en su espalda en un nanosegundo, y él no tenía oportunidad de recuperar el control ahora, pero Edward había visto suficiente. El lenguaje degradante y la marca roja de mano profundizándose en mi mejilla era demasiado para él.

Viejos hábitos eran difíciles de matar.

—Okay, ya no puedo soportar esta mierda —dijo Edward, quitando las llaves de Juan y abriendo el baúl.

—Tenía todo bajo control —dije, tomando un puñado de la camiseta de Juan y quitándolo del coche. Presioné mi arma entre sus omóplatos, haciéndolo caminar hacia delante, hacia la parte trasera del coche.

—Sí —dijo Edward, estirando un brazo y palmeando el costado de mi rostro. Fue un toque gentil, pero la picadura ardía e hice una mueca. El sonar de sus dientes apretarse me molestó—. ¡Eso puedo ver!

Exudaba energía, una furia posesiva y territorial, y lo sentí fuerte en mis huesos. Era difícil de ignorar, y por supuesto, me convertía en una chica de diecisiete años otra vez, sonrojándome y soñando con el tipo más grande que no era bueno para ella.

— _Me hiciste una trampa, cabrón_ —dijo Juan, fulminándome con la mirada. Estaba enojado por haber caído con la carnada dulce y joven. Se dio cuenta que haber dejado atrás a sus amigos fue un gran puto error.

Edward apuntó la Colt entre sus ojos mientras yo ataba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Hubieses vendido tu mercancía a Marcus.

—¡Mierda, Marcus! —Escupió al suelo, mostrando su falta de respeto—. Ese puto no es mi dueño.

—No, quizás no, pero si es dueño de tus drogas —dijo Edward, tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta y tirándolo en el baúl.

Juan cayó fuerte, el coche hizo un ruido y se movió bajo su peso. Hubo una epifanía en sus ojos o una visión del futuro, pero vio a dónde iba esto. Sabía que íbamos a matarlo una vez que tuviéramos posesión de su coca…pero estaba equivocado sobre eso.

Íbamos a matarlo primero.

La música adentro era fuerte, ocultando sus ruegos de ayuda, y alrededor de cinco chicas rubias y con faldas cortas, cortesía de Edward, mantenían ocupados a sus hombres. No había nadie aquí para salvarlo o escuchar el sonido de un arma disparar. El callejón oscuro estaba desolado, perfectas condiciones para matar un jodido depredador y violador como Juan, Juan, mi pronto muerto John.

Edward inclinó su frente contra su mano que descansaba sobre el cerrojo del baúl.

—Amigo —dijo, un poco melancólico, mirando a Juan retorciéndose, lanzando amenazas vacías. Hizo su cabeza a un costado para mirarme, una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios—. Me encanta cuando hacen esta mierda. La cooperación está sobrevaluada.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, cariño —dije, agachándome y poniéndome cara a cara con él. No tenía piedad por este hombre—. Pelea fuerte, puto.

—¿Quieres hacer los honores, Kid? —Me tendió su Colt.

Sacudí mi cabeza, mostrándole mi Glock.

—Tengo la mía.

—Claro —respondió, dando un paso hacia atrás y dándome espacio para pararme directamente sobre nuestro rehén.

Expandí mi posición y apunté el arma. Él luchó, pateando y retorciendo su cuerpo contra las paredes del baúl, esperando ser un objetivo difícil para mí de disparar, pero mi puntería era excelente con casi cien por ciento de eficacia. Era la única cosa que había trabajado duro en perfeccionar. Edward aún seguía siendo mejor y le gustaba recordármelo a diario.

—¿Te gustaría que lo haga por ti? —Tomó mi cintura con un agarre firme y se posicionó directamente detrás de mí. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo en mi espalda mientras se inclinaba, murmurando en mi oído—. Nunca fallo.

Ven, ¡maldito idiota!

—Bueno, Sr. Cullen —dije, apartándolo un poco y pasando mi pulgar por el seguro, quitándolo—, las cosas están por cambiar.

—¿Ah sí, Sra. Cullen? —Me apretó más fuerte, dolorosa y furiosamente, embistiendo sus caderas hacia delante y desbalanceándome. Era una distracción. No iba a funcionar. No esta vez.

—Sí. —Girando mi cabeza para verlo, sonreí—, y te lo probaré. —Entonces lo besé de tal manera que nos distraía a los dos, pero no a mí. Estaba concentrada y determinada aún apuntando a Juan, siguiendo su voz en pánico mientras gritaba por ayuda, rogando y pidiéndonos que le perdonemos la vida. Y justo mientras Edward subía su juego, mordisqueando mi labio inferior y succionándolo en su hermosa boca, jaleé del puto gatillo…

No fallé.

.

 _ **N/T: Las frases en cursiva están en español en su versión original.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** **Krazyk85** **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo uno**

Cada chica sueña con que su novio le pida casamiento. Ellas sueñan con que le den flores y le pidan ir a cenar a la luz de las velas, quizás que haya un anillo escondido en una copa de champagne. Los detalles varían, dependiendo en la chica, pero una cosa siempre permanece igual y esa es la de una rodilla agachada. Era la marca tradicional de todas las propuestas. El hombre se entrega a su futura esposa y pregunta: "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Le daban una opción a su chica, poniendo en juego sus corazones.

A Edward le importaba una mierda todo eso. No había sentimientos expuestos o declaraciones de amor. Él ni siquiera lo preguntó. El papel con su letra ilegible no tenía un signo de pregunta al final. Era una simple declaración: cásate conmigo.

Esa mierda era una demanda, no una pregunta.

Y ni de coña estaba él arrodilladlo. Por uno, él no se agachaba a menos que mis piernas estén enredadas alrededor de su cuello, y dos, ¿cómo podía forzar a sus rehenes a que hagan lo que pide sin su arma apuntada en sus rostros? Ellos eran sus títeres, cuyas vidas dependían de su cooperación: aún incluso cuando ya estaban muertos en el momento que los metió en el maletero de Tanya.

Este tipo, con su mente retorcida y tatuajes interminables, era un asesino psicótico. Era así de simple. Era peligroso y mortal. Una sonrisa tan torcida y sexy, sabías que nada bueno vendría de estar con él. ¿Qué chica con mente sana encontraría romántico el secuestro de sus padres para ser usados como herramienta en su propuesta?

Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, esa es quién…pero otra vez, no era exactamente una chica normal, y esos dos idiotas atados y amordazados en el baúl no eran unos putos padres. Lo menos que podrían hacer antes que los matáramos era hacer mi día especial y único.

Me lo debían.

—¿Qué dices, Kid? —Edward tenía el barril de su arma presionada contra la frente de Renée, su dedo rozando y temblando sobre el gatillo, pero toda su concentración estaba sobre mí. Mi corazón se salteó un latido, y comenzó a acelerarse—. ¿Quieres hacer esta mierda oficial?

Esa sonrisa socarrona que le quedaba tan bien fue mi rendición. No había falta de confianza en ninguna parte de sus huesos. Él siempre supo mi respuesta. Es por eso que ni siquiera fue una pregunta, más retorica que otra cosa, pero quería responderle en bien fuerte, validándolo.

Necesitaba que el universo lo escuchara.

—¡Mierda, sí! —Esa fue mi no-tan-elocuente respuesta mientras saltaba a sus brazos sin advertencia.

—¡Oh! —Perdió balance y se hizo hacia atrás. Subió su mirada hacia mí, sonriendo y riendo ante mi entusiasmo por la dramatización. No pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Estos eran de un verde claro con pizcas de dorado en las esquinas. El sol hacía la característica única más prominente e impactante. Así como lo hacía con sus tonos rojizos en su cabello.

Y pensar que este hermoso chico irlandés rudo iba a ser mi marido.

Lo besé entonces, tan fuerte como podía, mis labios presionando contra los suyos. Lo estaba asfixiando, incapaz de obtener lo suficiente de su sabor a nicotina y menta. Edward, sorprendido por el ataque repentino, volvió su atención y lo devolvió. Sostuvo mi rostro, haciéndose hacia atrás y desacelerándome. Eso solo me hizo querer más. Moví mi peso y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Persuasiva en mi ataque, presioné mi lengua contra su boca, buscando y rogándole que me conceda esta demanda. Incapaz de negarme mis peticiones, se rindió. Solo subió la apuesta, y sus besos eran rudos y peligrosos. Me llevaban a desearlo de maneras que no eran apropiadas para la actual audiencia…aunque, un movimiento rápido de una mano y ese baúl estaría cerrado.

 _A la mierda, que se sofoquen._

— Tranquila —dijo Edward, haciéndose hacia atrás y poniendo freno a este auto veloz. Me estaba sonriendo, tan engreídamente como la mierda—. ¿Veo que eso es un "sí" entonces?

Fui tras sus labios como si fueran una droga, susurrando suavemente contra esos jodidamente hermosos y masticables labios.

—Sí.

—Sí —repitió él, y hubo un raro asombro en su voz, casi como si esta palabra pudiera curar el cáncer. Entonces su sonrisa se esfumó y empujó su rostro contra mi cuello—. ¡Mierda! —Me aferró con fuerza y clavó sus dientes en mi piel. La repentina agresión me sorprendió y me pregunté qué pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado en los últimos dos segundos? Me apretó más fuerte, estrujando mi pecho y quitándome el aliento—. Será mejor que no me dejes.

 _Oh_ …entonces entendí.

No se arrodilló o propuso de forma tradicional, pero estaba ofreciéndome su alma. Incluso las partes más oscuras de él eran mías para tomar. Era escalofriante necesitar a una persona así, sabiendo que no podías vivir sin ella. Ya nos habíamos sentido inútiles estando sin el otro y el tiempo solo empeoraba nuestra dependencia.

Fue un maldito milagro que sobreviviéramos la separación. Si fuera a pasar nuevamente, dudo que tuviéramos tanta suerte.

—Ya sea voluntariamente o otra cosa —dije, y él se encogió ante eso—, nunca te dejaré.

—¡No, joder, debes prometérmelo, Bella! —Otra demanda y dolorosa, pero aún así seductora y excitante, mordida en el cuello para llamar mi atención—. No me tomes el pelo.

—Lo prometo. —Y no era una mentira… _por así decirlo_ , pero era una promesa que sabía que rompería si se trataba de él y la otra cosa.

Pero él creía y confiaba en mí, _siempre_ , esa fe firme que tenía en mis palabras, no importa lo triviales que sean, seguía fuerte.

—Bien. —Suspiró y relajó entonces, aflojando su agarre lo suficiente como para respirar, pero no me soltó. Eso no era parte del trato.

Nos quedamos así sin hablar conmigo en sus brazos, escuchando a las olas mientras rompían en la costa a la distancia. El viento soplaba y revolvía mi cabello, girándolo a nuestro alrededor. Cacé a ver un flash del papel que Edward usó para proponerme casamiento flotar lejos de nosotros, sobre el capó rojo brillante de Tanya y hacia la ruta de tierra. Parecía como si todo estuviera tomando su lugar y era casi perfecto…

Solo había una última cosa por hacer.

—Renée y Phil —dije con una nueva emoción encontrada, deslizándome por el cuerpo de Edward mientras él me dejaba sobre mis pies—. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo?

Renée era un lio sollozante, curvada en posición fetal, y Phil estaba pateando la pared del baúl. Él estaba haciendo tanto ruido como sea posible, intentando de alertar a Alice en el segundo piso. Ella estaba sentada en el balcón en bikini con una laptop en su regazo. No había forma de llegar a ella cuando estaba dentro de su mundo de firewalls hackeadas y virus virtuales; no como si ella fuera a ayudarlo.

Era un esfuerzo inútil de su parte.

Todo lo que logró hacer con sus movimientos era abollar el metal dentro de la aleta, haciendo que se saliera para afuera. Edward estaba furioso, una vena sobresalía del centro de su frente. Maldijo y comentó sobre solo tener a Tanya devuelta por menos de un día y ya estaba siendo dañada.

—Maldito… —Edward apretó sus dientes y sacó su arma, golpeando a Phil en la sien con ella. Esto lo dejó inconsciente, y su puño se abrió como una flor de loto, exponiendo algo de platino, brilloso, y con diamantes. Edward maldijo y gruñó, guardando la Colt en la cintura de sus jeans y tomando el anillo—. Gracias por arruinar la propuesta de mi chica, jodido idiota.

¿ _Arruinar_? Bufé por dentro. Difícil.

—Dios. —Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y mi voz rasposa, atascada en mi garganta. El corte era Princesa…creo. Todo lo que vi era diamantes. Tendría que preguntarle a Alice o Rose después sobre eso.

—Ven aquí —dijo, tomando mi mano y deslizando el anillo por mi dedo. Él sonrió—. Ahí vamos, queda bien.

No podía dejar de observarlo.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Tienda de Joyas de Goodman.

Mi cabeza se levanta rápidamente en reconocimiento, pero mis cejas se fruncen porque no puedo ubicarlo.

—¿Por qué eso me suena familiar?

—Dios, me pregunto por qué. —Rió, besándome en los labios. Cerró con fuerza el baúl y lo trabó—. Apúrate y vete a cambiar, Kid. Tenemos que matar a tus padres y luego reservaciones para cenar a las seis.

.

.

.

Había seis lugares en México para llevar a alguien y ejecutarlo. La ley era diferente aquí. Era el paraíso de un asesino. Mientras que cubras tus rastros o tuvieras suficiente dinero para sobornar la policía mexicana, podías deshacerte de quien quieras y nunca ser atrapado.

Típicamente ese era nuestro caso, pero no siempre, porque ocurrían inconsistencias. En un mundo tan imperfecto, era inevitable que haya excepciones a cada regla…incluso para la más estricta.

Edward estaba al tanto de este hecho, y a pesar de los bufidos que obtenía de Marcus, no mataba descuidadamente. Planeaba sus movimientos y pensaba en todas las posibles variables y problemas que podrían presentarse. Él era calculador, metódico, y lento para actuar.

Esto era por qué seguíamos vivos. Marcus lo necesitaba. Edward mataba a la competencia y ninguno hacía responsable a Marcus. Él tenía las drogas y el poder sin tener que lidiar con la ira de la venganza de un hombre. Era perfecto y fácil para él. Podía hacerse para atrás y recostarse sobre la fortuna.

La única cosa que no sabía era que las buenas acciones de Edward estaban relacionadas con malas intenciones. Todo llevaba a una traición de alguien…la nuestra.

—De putas rodillas —ordenó Edward, llevando a Phil lejos de la Chevelle y forzándolo a ubicarse en el suelo.

Phil estaba usando sus shorts caquis, y cuando chocó contra la tierra caliente, quemando la piel de sus rodillas, gritó en agonía.

—Oh, calla la jodida boca —comentó Edward, golpeándolo otra vez con el mango del arma.

Phil cayó de cara. Volvió a levantarse tan rápido, sosteniéndose sobre sus palmas como si hubiera sido lanzado sobre piedras calientes. Fue en forma de caricaturas, y me quedé de pie allí con mi arma presionada contra la espalda de Renée, simplemente fascinada con toda la situación. Después de quince, _innecesarios_ , segundos de estupidez, se le prendió el foco y se puso sobre su espalda.

Edward estaba histérico, apoyando sus manos sobre sus muslos y riéndose con ganas.

—Cariño —dije, pateándolo en el trasero mientras pasaba—. Trata de mantenerte concentrado, ¿ _por favor_?

—Sí, sí, lo sé, tienes razón —respondió, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos—. Voy a buscar la gasolina.

—Buena idea —dije, empujando a Renée sobre sus rodillas en la tierra junto al inútil violador que ella llama marido. Hasta que la muerte los separe debería suficiente castigo para ella, pero se había cegado apropósito, y no podía dejar que el dolor que me había causado siguiera, mucho menos que siguiera.

Y ella me olvidó, mucho antes que Phil apareciera.

Me acerqué y agaché frente a ella. Los fuertes llantos y gemidos cambiaron a sollozos tranquilos. Su rostro estaba hinchado y manchado con lágrimas negras por tanta máscara de pestañas que ella usaba. Observó a Edward mientras él bajaba dos contenedores, de 40 litros, de gasolina, y no le tomó mucho adivinar para qué los íbamos a usar.

—Hey —dije, tomándola de la barbilla y forzándola a mirarme a mí, la hija no querida—. No te preocupes por eso, ¿okay? Ya estarás muerta cuando prendamos fuego sus cuerpos. —Me acerqué a su oído y susurré—: No sentirás nada. Lo prometo.

Esa no era una mentira.

Ella cerró los ojos y estalló en otra ronda de llantos fuertes. La observé, inafectada. No había nada que sentir por esta mujer. Ella había matado mi amor por ella hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Mirarla me ponía enferma y necesitaba alejarme por un momento.

Poniéndome de pie, caminé hacia el coche, donde Edward estaba cargando el rifle.

—Hey, nena —dijo, girando su cuerpo lo suficiente para besarme en la frente—. Solo estoy preparando las cosas.

—Está bien —dije, inclinándome contra el coche. Miré a la distancia cómo Phil y Renée interactuaban el uno con el otro.

Mantenían su distancia y sus ojos en el suelo. El frente unido que habían mostrado en agosto ya no estaba. La muerte era inminente y lo sabían. No estaba segura si esto era una táctica de supervivencia, del tipo de dividir y conquistar, pero Phil el astuto de los dos. Ese hombre no tenía vergüenza. Él tiraría a su "amada" esposa frente a una bala para salvar su propia vida.

Era un gran contraste a la manera en que operaba Edward. El mundo fuera de mí no le significaba nada para él. No tenía una consciencia. Matar personas era solo un acto físico para él, como lavar platos o hacer girar los jodidos neumáticos de la Chevelle. Edward era un tipo malo, hasta su maldito hueso, pero era un tipo diferente de mal.

A Phil no le importaba nadie más que él mismo, violando y tomando lo que sea y quién sea que quería sin consecuencias. Edward me amaba con todo lo que tenía. Yo era la única variable que lo hacía humano. Incluso si Phil nunca cometiera otro pecado, seguía siendo peor que Edward, el hombre que mataba sin remordimiento.

Por supuesto, estoy siendo imparcial, loca, y estoy jodidamente enamorada de él…así que también estaba eso.

—Toma —dijo Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos súper obsesivos y tontos al poner un arma en mi mano—. Tiene doble barril y el doble de diversión.

Resoplé y se la devolví.

—Y el doble de caos.

Los rifles no eran mi arma preferida, mucha sangre y tripas. Era bueno para usar si querías dejar un mensaje a las personas correctas. Nada habla mejor que un velorio a cajón cerrado.

—¿Cuándo mierda has limpiado un cuerpo? —Edward me quitó el arma de mis manos y la dejó en el asiento trasero. Estaba haciendo un puchero porque rechacé su idea de bolar las cabezas de Renée y Phil con un montón de perdigones. A él le gustaban las tripas y la sangre.

Puse los ojos en blanco y lo ignoré. Lo superará.

—Toma. —Reapareció del asiento trasero con un bate de aluminio—. ¿Qué tal esto?

Lo miré sin parpadear.

—¿Estás intentando ser gracioso?

—Es un arma apropiada —respondió, moviéndolo un par de veces—. Es una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—Sí, bueno, puedes matar a golpes a Phil con _eso_ y yo usaré esto con Renée. —Era una navaja pequeña con tres, quizás cuatro, hojas. Rose me lo compró hace casi un mes. Ella era una buena amiga. Además, la historia de Char sobre María me había pegado. Estaba curiosa sobre experimentar la emoción de matar sin un revólver.

Edward arqueó una ceja con una agradable sorpresa, algo emocionada. Lamiendo sus labios y dando un paso en mi dirección, presionó mi cuerpo más contra el coche, ignorando la resistencia del metal. El bate de baseball fue soltado al suelo, y puso dos manos sobre el techo, atrapándome.

Aferré sus bíceps mientras él murmuraba sobre lo sexy que lucía con mi navaja. Me besó, gentil y suave al principio, a lo largo de mi pecho, haciendo un camino tentador y encantador hacia mi cuello. Ahí fue que se volvió rudo, mordiendo y succionando, marcando mi piel. Intenté mantener mi mente clara, pero él tenía una manera de distraerme.

Oh, este chico tiene mente unilateral.

—Cariño, tenemos reservas para las seis —dije, lo suficiente alto como para que me escuche. No estaba exactamente poniendo un alto. Mis dedos estaban aferrados a la parte posterior de su camiseta, tirando y jalándolo hacia mí.

Éramos las dos peores personas para el otro. En vez de detener la locura, lo cometíamos y empeorábamos la mierda.

Es por eso que nuestros crímenes a lo Bonnie y Clyde se descarriaron tan rápido. No había pensamientos detrás de lo que hacíamos. No era nada más que pura adrenalina y atracción sexual, como un tren fuera de control que se había salido de camino con Edward y yo como sus conductores ebrios y calientes.

Nos tomó que Phil intentara escapar para que volviéramos a nuestra sensatez.

—Rayos —maldito Edward, tomando el bate del suelo y yendo a perseguirlo.

No podía creer cómo era capaz de mandar a la mierda su vida así.

Edward arriesgó su puta libertad por mí. Moriría por mí. Las cosas que haría por mí eran interminables.

—Qué tipo el que tienes allí. —Sacudiendo mi cabeza, caminé de vuelta hacia Renée con una mirada de disgusto en mi rostro.

Ella no levantó su mirada, y me agaché para mirarla bien a los ojos. No había nada. Ella estaba vacía, completamente carente de emoción. Se había rendido.

Supe entonces, sin ninguna duda, que si no me hubiera fugado, hubiera terminado justo como ella. El hombre con historial criminal y una Colt en su mano me había salvado de mi misma.

Le quité la cinta de su boca y quité el trapo.

—¿Sabes que este es el fin, no? —pregunté, pero ella no asintió o mostró indicación de haberme escuchado. Así que solo seguí hablando—. Ese hombre por la que vendiste a tu única hija ni siquiera le importas una mierda. Corrió para salvarse a si mismo y te dejó aquí para morir… ¿captas eso?

Edward estaba trayendo arrastras a un Phil golpeado y malherido por el cuello de su camiseta. El bate estaba goteando y lleno de sangre. Mis ojos se concentraron en el sudor rodando por su frente y los músculos formados en sus brazos. Lucía tan bien cuando era malo.

—Jodido pedazo de mierda —gritó, dejando al hombre inconsciente en el suelo. Alzó el bate sobre su cabeza y lo bajó con fuerza, aplastando la cabeza de Phil. Las abolladuras en su cabeza hacían parecer su rostro como si estuviera hecho de masilla. Era suave y flexible. Estaba desfigurado. Edward no estuvo satisfecho hasta que lo vio pulpa, golpeándolo una y otra vez. Sangre roja brillante y pedazos de materia cerebral manchaban su camiseta gris.

Le dije que no la usara.

—Bella… —gimió Renée, su voz rasposa y baja. Di un salto y la miré sorprendida, pero aún así enojada por tomarme por sorpresa—. Ven aquí, mi hermosa niña. Quiero que sepas algo.

La última vez que me llamó así era una hora antes que se casara con Phil y las cosas entre las dos nunca volvieron a ser las mismas desde entonces.

—Okay —dije, desconfiando y algo dudosa.

Sonrió con felicidad, incluso pacifica, susurrando suavemente mientras me acercaba a ella:

—Debí haberte abortado.

No me encogí ante sus palabras. Un año atrás, me hubieran destrozado. Ahora era esperado. Ella no tenía poder para lastimarme.

—Sí, deberías —contesté, pero el momento de hablar había acabado y ahora ella iba a bautizar mi navaja virgen.

Las primeras veces acababan rápidamente, ya sea sexo o matar.

Pasaba tan rápido y sin pensar o sin que me diera cuenta.

La tomé del cabello y la hice hacia atrás, exponiendo su garganta. La navaja entró en su piel con facilidad y la degollé de oído a oído, casi decapitándola. Todo mi odio y su amor mal-ubicado salieron de mí con una fuerza inimaginable.

Ya terminado el hecho, me hice hacia atrás sobre mis talones y la observé retorcerse como un pescado, ahogándose y atragantándose con su propia sangre. Esta inundó el suelo, yendo hacia mí como si fuera lava. La esencia roja que era su vida chocó contra mis jeans, pero no me moví ni un centímetro. La recibí.

Era mi trofeo.

Renée dio un último jadeo, desplomándose con un sonido seco mientras su cuerpo finalmente se detenían.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** __ _ **Krazyk85**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dos**

Edward lanzó el bate a la tierra y se agachó a mi lado. Estaba sin aliento y sonrojado, limpiándose el sudor de su frente. La prueba del final de Phil estaba en todo él: toda su ropa, salpicada en su pecho, mucho en su rostro, y a lo largo de sus brazos. La sangre, de un rojo oscuro y chorreante, cubría sus tatuajes con un encanto siniestro. Una persona cuerda estaría aterrorizada y asqueada de Edward, puede que incluso corra por su vida o gritara por auxilio, pero yo me acerqué, atraída sexualmente al asesino en él.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. —Sacó un Marlboro detrás de su oído y lo encendió con un encendedor de oro, un regalo en "apreciación" que habíamos tomado de un traficante en El Paso—. Mira el lio que has hecho.

Había un metro de radio alrededor de Renée, oscureciendo el suelo del desierto y cubriendo mis jeans. Conté cuánto le tomó desangrarse: un minuto y cuarenta y cinco segundos.

 _Wow_ …

—Le gusta sangrar.

Él rió.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Al menos está contenido en un área —añadí, observándolo fumar por el rabillo de mi ojo. Él asintió en respuesta, sacudiendo las cenizas en la fuente de sangre.

Diablos, era sexy.

—Hizo que se cumpliera el objetivo —dijo, girando el filtro hacia mí.

Aceptando su oferta, sostuve su muñeca y envolví mis labios alrededor del borde del cigarrillo. La nicotina era suave; pasando por mis pulmones y corriendo por mi sangre. No me ardió o me hizo toser, solo alivió mis nervios.

Un cigarro después de matar era nuestro ritual. Lo pasaríamos del uno al otro hasta que se terminara.

—Veamos qué tipo de daño hiciste. —Edward chocó el hombro de Renée con el bate y la dio vuelta. Hubo un sonido chorreante, y la cabeza se hizo a un costado. Él se hizo hacia atrás como si hubiera sido electrocutado, como si la escena espeluznante lo haya tomado por sorpresa—. ¡Santo cielo, nena! Esa mierda es profunda, y ¿dices que esa estúpida navaja hizo eso?

Asentí, poniendo mis manos en el suelo e inclinándome hacia delante para reexaminar mi trabajito. La herida abierta en su cuello era profunda, mostrando su espina, la tráquea, y otras cosas inimaginables, pero era limpia.

Una herida de bala era un gesto impersonal, y en mi opinión, una forma demasiada sangrienta en una película de acción como para matar a Renée. Un jalón del gatillo y hubiese impulsado cientos de perdigones, dejando un desorden destructivo, sobre todo este puto desierto, con pedazos de ella que buscar y enterrar.

La navaja era una solución elegante, con su corte lineal y simple a lo largo de su garganta. Era puro, refinado, y algo…artístico.

Edward tenía razón; finalmente me acostumbré a la sangre.

Cuando había matado a Caius meses atrás, me encontraba muy insegura de mi misma. Había asumido que mis razones para matarlo eran para impresionar al hombre que amaba. Incluso si eso era verdad, hubiese sentido algo de remordimiento por tomar la vida de Caius, pero tuvo el efecto contrario en mí. Él estaba muerto. Lo había matado y quemado su cuerpo. El mundo siguió girando y girando, sin pausar para juzgar mi pecado.

Eso fue todo, y me había lavado las manos.

Ya para mi cuarto asesinato, ya no podía ocultar la oscuridad de mi misma. La emoción era indescriptible. Mi corazón latía cada vez más y más fuerte, la sangre saltaba en mis venas, y estaba en control de mi vida… _sus_ vidas. Nada tenía sentido, solo el arma en mi mano y la victima que estaba frente a ella.

Me calmaba, convertía los pensamientos algo locos en pensamientos coherentes.

La necesidad de Edward por matar era un poco diferente que la mía. Él hacía las cosas por necesidad. Disfrutaba el hecho de matar y era divertido para él, pero no iba por ahí buscándolo. Si se presentaba una situación, él la aprovechaba. Tenía que haber una razón para sus acciones. Yo era la impulsiva en nuestra relación.

La sed de sangre crecía cada día, volviéndose insaciable y más demandante para mí. Era una constante, todo el tiempo, y en un punto, esperaba que Edward me apartara o me encaminara, pero él alimentaba del demonio interior. Lo alentaba.

Mi chico malo era una mala, mala influencia.

La atracción física entre nosotros siempre había sido fuerte e innegable, pero durante esos momentos en que matábamos juntos, esa necesidad se amplificaba, se intensificaba por el sexo, y teníamos que tenernos…sin excusas.

Sangre o no, era una obsesión, una poderosa, y una vez que se activaba, era casi imposible parar.

Esto a menudo complicaba las cosas, _como_ …golpes a traficantes, tráficos, reuniones de negocios, compras en tiendas, ese lavadero en los suburbios… y sí, la lista sigue.

—¡Rayos, Bella! —La voz de Edward era severa.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Rayos, qué?

—Me recontra jode que no me hayas esperado. —El cigarrillo estaba colgando de su boca mientras despotricaba.

—Oh, ¿como tú esperaste por mí? —Alcé una ceja escéptica, señalando con la cabeza hacia el bulto en el desierto, formalmente conocido como Phil—. ¿En serio?

—Él intentaba escapar —se defendió encogiéndose de hombros—. Tuve que improvisar.

—Sí, bueno, yo también —dije, bajando la mirada hacia la navaja en mi mano. Había una mancha de sangre a lo largo de la cuchilla, y sentí un pinchazo de tristeza…no, no tristeza, algo más parecido a decepción.

El plan era alargar la tortura de Phil y Renée con algunos golpes, quizás un poco de amputación de sus dedos y pies. Queríamos que gritaran de dolor, rogando por sus vidas. Se supone que duráramos horas para llenar nuestra compensación de lo que me debían—nos debían. Lo habíamos discutidos muchas veces: mientras contrabandeábamos, en la playa, durante el desayuno, desnudos en los brazos del otro. Habíamos fantaseado con lo que íbamos a hacer, hasta el más minino detalle, por casi un año ya.

Al final, no había durado tanto como esperábamos, pero saber que esos dos malditos mentirosos estaban fuera de este mundo era suficiente para mí.

—¡Mieerrda! —gritó y arrojó el bate hacia Phil, cayendo a unos centímetros de su cuerpo machacado. Sacudió su cabeza, pasando su mano llena de sangre por su cabello—. Deseaba tanto verte usar ese cuchillo en ella.

Edward era admirado por gente que no lo conocía y temido por gente que sí, pero conmigo era gentil, completamente entregado, y no tenía miedo de enfurruñarse.

—Oh, cariño… —dije, alzándome sobre mis rodillas y ubicándome entre sus piernas. Él puso sus manos en mi cintura y sonrió suavemente, asumiendo que estaba allí para consolarlo. Estaba tan equivocado—. Fue _taaaaan_ bueno. —Mordí mi labio, levantando la navaja y colocándola en su cuello, a penas rozando su piel—. Degollé a Renée desde _aquí._ —Sus ojos se oscurecieron feroz y lujuriosamente mientras pasaba la filosa punta por su garganta, lentamente yendo de izquierda a derecha—. Hasta _aquí_.

— _Diablos_ —gruñó y cerró los ojos, aferrándome más fuerte—. Me estás matando.

—Mmmm, todavía no, cariño —ronroneé, manteniendo la navaja en su garganta y quitándole el cigarrillo de su boca. Di un par de caladas profundas, acercándome y soltando el humo en su rostro—. Es realmente una lástima que te lo hayas perdido. —Lució adolorido, y clavó sus dedos en mi piel. Alejándome de él, lancé la colilla al suelo y hablé con un tono tentativo en mi voz—. Oh, bueno, quizás la próxima vez.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron rápidamente, convirtiéndose en una mirada hostil. Tomó el cuchillo y la alejó de su cuello.

—¿Quieres jugar?

Sin esperar una respuesta, me tomó por la garganta y me acercó de un jalón hacia él, sus labios fuertes y dominantes estallando con fuerza con los míos. Mi boca se abrió mientras su lengua se hacía paso, de forma agresiva e imperiosa. Me estremecí bajo su abrazo persuasivo, luchando por respirar.

Movió su mano de mi cuello y hacia mi cintura, levantándome en brazos y haciéndome hacia atrás. Me encontraba en el suelo con él encima de mí, separando mis piernas con fuerza y ubicándose entre ellas. Sus manos, cubiertas de sangre, levantaron mi camiseta. Tomando y arrancando mi sostén, él rompió la tela de encaje y expuso mi pecho derecho, agarrándolo con un toque gentil pero rudo.

Gemí en su boca, arqueando mi espalda y presionando mi pecho contra él. Gruñendo en respuesta, sujetó mi duro pezón entre su pulgar e índice, girando y retorciéndolo.

Perdida en su toque doloroso y corrupto, estiré un brazo y aferré la parte trasera de su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia abajo y susurrando un ruego contra sus labios.

—Cójeme, _por favor_.

Él maldijo contra mis labios dispuestos, profundizando el beso y llevando sus caderas contra las mías. Con cada embestida fuerte, me mostraba lo mucho que ansiaba y necesitaba estar dentro de mí.

Todo era una contradicción caótica, nuestros cuerpos nadaban y se ahogaban en lujuria.

Mis dedos temblaban y estaban impacientes con necesidad, luchando contra el botón de sus jeans. Podía sentirlo presionando contra la cremallera. Se encontraba duro y listo. Esto estaba muy mal, lo sabía, pero no me importaba.

A penas aferrándome a mi sanidad ahora, estaba más cerca de pecar de maneras que incluso Dios no podía, o lograba, ignorar.

Cuando mis esfuerzos lograron deshacer el botón de sus jeans y mi mano estaba a su alrededor, Edward dejó de besarme y se alejó. La pérdida de su calor, incluso a una temperatura de cincuenta grados, me hizo temblar. Todo mi cuerpo estaba palpitando, ardiendo, gritando ser tocado, pero Edward estaba distante, volviéndose a acomodar sus jeans.

Esperando poder convencerlo de venir a recostarse en pecado conmigo; me senté y aferré su brazo, jodidamente desesperada por él, necesitando que me saquen de mi miseria.

Pero él se resistía a mis avances, quitando mis dedos de sus bíceps y volviéndolos a pones en mi regazo. Hice mi cabeza a un costado, confundida con por qué estaba parando, y con una sonrisa arrogante y torcida respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa.

Entrecerré mis ojos, sabiendo entonces lo que me había hecho y por qué. Era excitante e irritante.

—¡Aaaagh! —gruñí frustrada, lanzando mi cuerpo hacia atrás en el suelo—. Eres un maldito.

—Sip —dijo, confiscando mi navaja y poniéndose de pie—, y quizás la próxima vez me vas a esperar.

.

.

.

Edward bañó los cuerpos en gasolina y yo lancé el fósforo. Renée y Phil, o lo que quedaba de ellos, estallaron en llamas, y observamos desde el coche mientras el humo se alzaba en una nube oscura, desapareciendo en la noche oscura. Fue catártico en su finalidad. El peso de sus vidas se fue y, años y años de abuso causado desapareció, esfumándose en nada más que un recuerdo distante.

Un capítulo en mi libro se cerró, para nunca volver a abrirse.

—Bueno, la cena se fue al carajo —dijo Edward, la pantalla de su teléfono encendida y mostrando la hora.

Era la seis y veinte de la tarde y nuestras reservaciones se perdieron. No era algo importante, no para mía. Esto era mucho mejor. El restaurante va a estar allí mañana y la noche siguiente y así sucesivamente, pero una vista como esta solo pasa una vez en la vida.

—No sé por qué intentas ponernos un límite horario, Edward —comenté, chocando juguetonamente su hombro—. Somos incapaces de seguir cualquier tipo de agenda.

—Si no intentara ponernos un orden, ¿puedes imaginar lo que haríamos? —Rió, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. Diablos, Kid, no puedes dejar libre a un león salvaje en las calles y esperar que se vuelva domesticado.

Lo miré con asombro, completamente perpleja por su lógica.

—No… ¿Qué mierda significa eso?

—Significa, cállate de una vez y mira el puto fuego, Bella. —Lanzó su brazo por encima de mis hombros, acercándome, y besando mi frente—. Jodida sabelotodo.

Sonreí socarronamente, abrazándolo por la cintura. Mi rostro estaba enterrado en su pecho, y ni siquiera me molesté en la camiseta que estaba usando o cómo la sangre picaba mi mejilla. En ese momento, estaba feliz y contenta.

El fuego murió alrededor de las siete y media, quizás las ocho, y nos quedamos allí en el capó de Tanya hasta que las estrellas brillaban lo suficiente como para notar la constelación Osa Mayor.

—Nunca te pregunté, pero, ¿rogó? —Edward estaba sosteniendo mi mano, distraídamente girando el anillo alrededor de mi dedo.

—No, definitivamente no —bufé, incapaz de mantener la sequedad de mi voz.

Incluso en el final ella estaba determinada en lastimarme. Era un intento fallido, pero incluso si Edward estaba decepcionado por no ser parte de los momentos finales de Renée, estaba contenta que no estuvo cerca para escuchar las últimas palabras de ella. Lo hubiera devastado y eso me hubiera matado y entonces ella hubiese ganado.

—¿Qué tal Phillip? —pregunté—. ¿Luchó?

—Sí, rogó, —dijo Edward, dando un salto fuera del capó del coche y sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Lo encendió e inhaló profundamente—. Un poco demasiado, si me lo preguntas. Esa mierda fue jodidamente embarazosa. Le quitó toda la diversión al asunto.

Esto me sorprendía, y no porque la mitad de la emoción que teníamos era por los ruegos, sino por el hecho que él admitió que matar a Phil no fue divertido o satisfactorio para él. Observé su rostro, analizando su sinceridad. No había una sonrisa arrogante o un brillo juguetón en sus ojos, una señal de que estaba tomándome el pelo. Tenía su cabeza gacha, pateando la tierra, y casualmente fumando su cigarrillo. Algo le pasaba, solo que yo no sabía qué era…y Dios, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo discutirlo.

Edward era temperamental, como un león salvaje, y aunque a menudo era abierto conmigo, no le tomaba mucho para volverse frío y apartarme.

—¿Cómo puede…? —pausé, eligiendo mis palabras con cuidado—. ¿Cómo puede alguien rogar por su vida un poco demasiado?

—Dios, no lo sé, Kid —dijo, dando otra profunda calada antes de dármelo a mí—. No había agallas o gloria en ese idiota. Se hizo un bollo y lloró como una pequeña _perra_ cuando llegué a él.

—Pero hemos tenidos tipos que lloraban antes —le recordé, dando una rápida calada y devolviéndoselo—. ¿Recuerdas a Tommy-Tom?

Mi segundo asesinato, Tommy-Tom de Tucson. Era un pequeño traficante de coca e informante de la policía de la frontera, la policía estatal, la FBI, y cualquiera que quiera ofrecerle un trato. Había estado nerviosa todo el día, pero sus sollozos, acompañados de mocos cayendo de su nariz, eclipsaban mi inexperiencia. Edward se había reído de él, diciéndole al pobre Tommy-Tom de Tucson que tuviera huevos, y entonces le disparó al tipo en el rostro con su propia arma de doble barril llamada Bertha. Ella se encontraba en el asiento trasero de Tanya.

Edward llamaba a eso puta ironía.

—Sí, pero no así, Bella —contestó, frotando y rascándose el piercing en su ceja. Podía ver el pensamiento detrás de sus ojos, tratando de encontrar la forma de describirme la diferencia. Perdió la batalla y suspiró—. Esperé que pusiera una puta resistencia. Que me dé un puto desafío.

Me reí, deslizándome a lo largo del capó y hacia dónde se encontraba, y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Cariño, él tenía sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda y tú tenías un bate. No había forma que haya podido ganarte. Todo lo que podía hacer era llorar y rogar.

—¡A la mierda con eso! —Se alejó del coche, fumando y dando vueltas—. Yo hubiese luchado. Nunca me dejaría caer y te abandonaría. Te protegería. Moriría antes de dejar que te pasara algo.

Okay, llámame loca, pero esto ya no era sobre Phil, y la forma en que la conversación cambió y giró a algo completamente distinto me preocupaba mucho. Me deslicé fuera del coche y me acerqué a él con cuidado, lentamente poniendo mi mano en su espalda. Él giró y me enfrentó, sus ojos estaban llenos de intensidad y arrepentimiento.

Hizo que mi corazón se detuviera y cayera, dando lugar al pánico y miedo.

—¿Hay algo que debería saber, Edward? ¿Marcus ya está acelerando su plan para matarnos?

Soné pequeña, y él entendió mi preocupación. Eso cambiaba todo, y el stress en sus ojos desapareció y se ablandó.

—No, nena, por supuesto que no —dijo, dando un paso hacia mí y posando sus manos en mi rostro. Bajó su frente hacia la mía—. Te lo hubiese dicho si fuera así. Lo sabes.

—¿Entonces por qué estamos hablando sobre luchar y morir por mí? —Él sabía que ese era un tema prohibido. Ninguno de los dos podía soportar el solo pensarlo.

Me sostuvo cerca con cada palabra que habló, sus labios a milímetros de los míos.

—Si todo se va a la mierda, no quiero que hagas algo estúpido.

Eso era un eufemismo. Lo estúpido era mi cosa, especialmente si se trataba de yo o él a punto de morir. Pondría mi cuello en la guillotina en un santiamén y él lo sabía, cosa que lo asustaba como la mierda.

Pero igualmente pregunté.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No importa, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me haré cargo. Lo que sea que venga, tendrán que matarme primero. —Comencé a protestar por sus locas demandas, pero entonces me besó, tan profundo y tan fuerte. Con sus labios presionados con los míos, me estaba diciendo todo lo que no podía decir. Me callaba, despejaba mi mente, toda mi preocupación, me distraía. Cuando me soltó de su agarre cautivo, me encontraba mareada y sin aliento. Él sonrió, seguro y arrogante como siempre—. Pero me encantaría ver a los putos intentarlo.

.

.

.

Todo estaba oscuro cuando llegamos a casa. La casa se encontraba en una playa mexicana apartada, lejos de la pequeña ciudad. Era difícil localizarla en un mapa, a menos que tengas las direcciones precisas o alguien que haya estado allí antes. Era el tipo de lugar que Edward y yo necesitábamos, escondido e imposible de encontrar.

Había gente ahí afuera que nos quería muertos, multiplicándose cada vez que hacíamos negocios con Marcus. Edward me aseguró que todo saldría bien y que no me preocupara. Me aferraba a él y mi arma, poniendo toda mi confianza en los dos.

—Dios, nunca había estado tan cansada —me dije a mi misma, saliendo del coche.

El día había sido largo y emocionalmente agotador. Todo lo que quería hacer era meterme en la ducha con Edward e ir a la cama. Mañana haríamos público nuestro cambio de relación. Eso sería interesante, saber la opinión que tendrían sobre el tema.

—Tenemos un trabajo este viernes —me informó Edward, viniendo a mi lado y ayudándome a salir. Tomó mi mano, firme y fuertemente, dirigiéndome hacia la entrada.

Bostecé, inclinando mi cabeza contra su brazo, usándolo como almohada.

—Oh, sí, ¿de qué va?

Estos viajes, o lo que a mi me gustaba llamarle trabajitos, eran golpes y recolección de drogas para Marcus. El contrabando era un buen ingreso, pero él necesitaba suministros para alimentar la demanda. Eso significaba matar y deshacerse de toda la competencia. Sus asesinatos pasan desapercibidos por la policía, un pedazo de mierda menos en las calles, y es éramos bien cuidadosos, había cero represalia por parte de la gente del traficante.

Las cosas se estaban volviendo agitadas y más peligrosas. Mientras más golpes hacíamos para Marcus, más conocidos eran nuestros rostros para ciertas personas y grupos, pero así era como lo queríamos. Edward y yo hacíamos todo juntos; nadie más estaría involucrado. Ese era el trato que habíamos hecho en Chicago. Él me estaba dando su exclusividad.

Estas nuevas reglas cambiaron toda la dinámica de la familia, y ahora ellos eran los últimos en saber, y eso era solo si Edward y yo decidíamos que era pertinente que ellos se involucren. Todavía tenía que llegar el día en que les digamos lo que estábamos haciendo, o sobre los planes de Marcus para matarnos o nuestros planes para matarlo.

Mientras menos sepan sobre esta mierda, mejor.

—Rocky Point —respondió, sacando sus llaves y destrabando la puerta.

—¿Quién es el tipo?

—Su nombre es Juan.

La puerta se abrió en nuestra entrada y un montón de luces se encendieron, de repente y brillantes, exponiendo a una multitud de gente que incluía a nuestra familia y Marcus y su pandilla, y todos ellos estaban esperándonos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Había un cartel de "Felicitaciones" sobre sus cabezas y Alice estaba al frente y centro, sosteniendo una enorme torta.

Las miradas de emoción por ver la nueva pareja comprometida se convirtió en horror y sorpresa mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en Edward y yo. Nos quedamos allí de pie en la entrada con nuestros dedos enlazados fuertemente y con nuestras ropas destrozadas y completamente llenas de sangre de pie a cabeza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** **Krazyk85** **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo tres**

Si mi vida fuera una película, la música alegre se silenciaria y la cámara se desplazaría por todos lados, enfocando los rostros de todos en una sucesión rápida.

 _¡Boom, boom, boom!_

Un cuarto lleno de criminales, inmunes a los robos y asesinatos y tomar lo que sea que querían sin pedir, y aún así estaban observando sorprendidos, completamente quietos, a la pareja bañada en sangre.

La cámara no se detiene, y hace zoom en Alice, haciendo un primer plano a su sonrisa alegre. Esta nunca se altera. Esos dientes blancos perfectos apretados en una pose congelada. Su postura, que una vez fue relajada, ahora se encuentra rígida como una tabla. Las palabras: "Felicitaciones Bella y Edward", escritas tan elegantemente en el pastel toma un tono irónico y siniestro.

Los segundos tensos pasan… _uno…dos…tres_. Y aún, nadie habla.

La cámara se da vuelta por la entrada llena y se detiene de repente cuando llega al villano de mi película.

 _Marcus_.

Una sonrisa reservada esconde su intención y no muestra señales de su maldad, pero sus ojos negros eran una ventana hacia sus pensamientos. No estaba sorprendido de ver a los personajes principales llegar a su propia fiesta sorpresa de compromiso después de matar, para nada preparados para la compañía. Él sabía lo que habían hecho noche tras noche antes de esta noche.

Dos almas sin consciencia y un dedo flojo sobre el gatillo era una jodida posesión para un hombre como él, conducido por dinero y lujuria insaciable por poder.

La audiencia cautivada, inclinada hacia delante en sus asientos y con sus dedos en el bol de palomitas, reconocería a Marcus como el tipo malo, no a la pareja comprometida de pie en la entrada con la culpa llena en sus manos y recuerdos/trofeos en sus bolsillos.

Ellos eran asesinos, hechos y derechos, pero su amor, tan rudo y salvaje, sería el factor redentor. La audiencia no podía evitar perdonarlos por sus pecados.

Puede que alienten por ellos al final.

La música se colaría lentamente mientras la cámara se movía por la familia, centrándose en cada uno de sus rostros para capturar y analizar sus reacciones. Serian una mezcla desde sorpresa usual y maravilla, con un toque de fascinación curiosa, seguida por un orgullo intenso, y terminaría con un suspiro exasperado de furia.

El anillo de diamantes con sus dimensiones multifacéticas brillaba bajo las luces intensas, y de las tres chicas en la habitación, ninguna intentó cruzar la línea para adular su belleza.

En mi película, esto era dónde la realidad versus fantasía no concordarían, porque aunque mi naturaleza femenina nunca se desarrolló por completo, aún quería esa atención. Los gritos emocionados que chicas dan cuando una se compromete.

El asesinato de Phil y Renée como que daba un giro a todas las festividades de esta noche.

—Sé lo que todos están pensando ahora, pero pueden relajarse —dijo Edward, el encantador tatuado de mi película con ojos verdes maravillosos. Él sería el primero en dar un paso hacia delante y romper el silencio incómodo. A la edad de veintiocho años, él comandaba sin siquiera intentarlo, porque simplemente con existir y ser una presencia Goliat en este mundo, la gente no tenía otra opción que prestar atención a cada palabra que salía de su boca—. No es sangre nuestra.

Eso ganó unas risas algo incómodas y raras.

Edward no tenía que esconder quién era y siempre había sido honesto sobre su naturaleza. Todos sabían cosas que había hecho antes y después de conocerme. Toda la gente que había matado y golpeado por diversión era de conocimiento común entre la gente dentro, incluso fuera, de nuestra familia. Yo era la única que había sido dejada en la oscuridad por todos esos meses, tambaleándome para encontrar el clic correcto.

Nadie me había avisado, no que hubiese cambiado algo.

—¿Por qué no toman asiento en la sala y nos dan un minuto para asearnos —dijo Edward, aferrando mi mano con más fuerza y dirigiéndome a través de la multitud. Tomó el pastel de tres pisos de las manos de Alice mientras pasaba y fue directamente a la cocina con este.

Nadie siguió…Bueno, excepto por Jasper, y él no iba a dejar pasar esto. El tipo nos dio medio segundo para respirar y concentrarnos antes de comenzar a bombardear.

—Qué interesante giro de eventos, ¿no? —preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza de forma incrédula—. Dios, ustedes…

—¿Qué hace Marcus aquí? —interrumpió Edward, dejando con cuidado el pastel en la mesada. Mi hombre era un poco goloso y había estado echándole un ojo a esa cosa desde que atravesamos la puerta. No creo que alguno haya visto sus ojos iluminarse como un niño en Navidad, pero yo sí.

Siempre lo estaba observando.

—Alice lo invitó —respondió Jasper, posando sus palmas sobre la mesada. Todo el fuego en su descargue ya no estaba—. Ella pensó que Bella querría ver a Didyme, pero mierda, amigo, él tuvo problemas para encontrar la casa y casi no llega aquí.

Edward rió, pero era seco, sin humor.

—¿Acaso no se te ocurrió que esa era la intención? Quizás, yo y Kid no queríamos que supiera dónde vivíamos.

Me di cuenta entonces de lo complicada que se había vuelto nuestra situación. Marcus y su equipo sabían dónde se encontraba nuestro equipo. Ese era la peor puta cosa que podía pasar. La protección que habíamos pasado meses y meses buscando casas se había ido al carajo. Todo por una propuesta, una fiesta, y la decisión de dejar a la familia en la oscuridad.

Jasper era muy inteligente para su propio bien.

—Espera, ¿qué mierda me estoy perdiendo? —Dando un paso hacia atrás, echó una mirada hacia el pasillo y escuchó. Cuando estuvo satisfecho que todo estaba despejado, volvió a su lugar pero bajó su voz a un susurro—: ¿Acaso Marcus es una amenaza para nosotros?

Edward no parpadeó, pero mintió, y fue impecable.

—Claro que no, pero ya me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no mezclo negocios con placer. Esta es nuestra _casa_ , Jazz, y Marcus _no_ es familia. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, lo entiendo, amigo, y, mira, lo siento por Alice y esta fiesta. Sabes cómo es ella a veces.

—No te preocupes. Esta mierda está hecha —dijo Edward, quitándole importancia.

—Fue una decisión de último momento. Solo quería darles una buena… —Jasper pausó, observando muestra apariencia perturbante, cosa que le hizo retomar su previo regaño—. ¿Qué carajos pasó allá afuera? Pensé que solo iban a asustarlos.

—Sí lo asustamos, ¿o no, Kid? —dijo Edward, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y jalándome hacia un agarre fuerte.

—Sí, señor —respondí, levantan mi mirada hacia él, pero mi puto rostro de póker era horrible. Era difícil sonar fría y distante cuando me encontraba sonriendo ampliamente.

—Pero esa mierda se puso aburrida. —Se encogió de hombros, pasando su dedo por el costado del pastel y llenándolo con glaseado. Gentilmente lo rozó sobre mi labio inferior y observó intensamente mientras mi lengua se asomaba para probar la dulce delicia. Me guiñó un ojo, y lamió el resto de su dedo. La posibilidad de que el glaseado sea lamido de ciertas áreas pasó por mi mente. El señor Atrevido también lo pensó, pero borró cualquier rastro de su rostro y se volvió hacia Jazz—. Así que para hacer la historia corta, los matamos.

—¿Con qué exactamente? ¿Un puto martillo?

Ambos reímos, pero Jasper se mantuvo firme y nos observó con una mirada contenida, buscando una explicación dónde no había una.

—Cerca, pero no exactamente —dijo Edward, bajando su mirada hacia mí y arrugando su nariz—. Hubo un bate y una…

—…navaja —terminé, bajando mi mano para tomar dicha navaja de su bolsillo trasero.

Él alejó sus caderas de mi alcance y miró enojado, intensificando su bícep alrededor de mi cuello.

—Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdo.

La niña desafiante en mí quería provocarlo y glorificar cómo se sintió matar con mi cuchilla, solo para calentarlo, pero Jasper seguía en la habitación. Eso hacía que follar contra los muebles, o la posibilidad de en el suelo o en la mesada o en mi mesa estilo española, un resultado bastante improbable _y_ algo raro.

Así que tomé aire y dejé pasar la oportunidad.

—Mataste a sus padres con un bate y una navaja —repitió Jasper y murmuró para si mismo, dando una combinación rara de asentimiento y de sacudimiento de cabeza—. Bueno, eso es putamente perfecto. Espero que hayan quemado los cuerpos o los hayan enterrado lo suficientemente profundo. ¡Diablos, ustedes dos! —Jasper estaba yendo de un lado a otro ahora, y la goma de sus botas dejaban unas marcas negras en mi piso—. ¿Y qué pasa cuando la gente comience a acercarse para hacer preguntas sobre ellos? ¿Han pensado por adelantado?

—No vendrán —le aseguró Edward, y tendría que concordar. Si Phil y Renée son reportados como desaparecidos, nadie iba a buscarlos aquí… ¿En puto México?

—Más vale que eso sea verdad, amigo, porque no voy a ayudarlos para sacarlos de la cárcel otra vez. Eso fue algo de una vez.

Jasper era un tipo raro de criminal. Cultivaba marihuana en Mazatlan en gran abundancia, e incluso cruzaba el borde para mover estas drogas. Con respecto a matar, no se encontraba en contra, Dios sabe que ha hecho su parte. Incluso ayudó a Edward a deshacerse de unas personas, puso una bala en una o dos cabezas y quemó algunos cuerpos.

Morales éticos y hacer lo correcto no era un problema para él. Nunca lo era.

Jasper se preocupaba. Ese era su rol. Se encargaba de mantener a todos controlados, pero Edward y yo éramos otra cosa distinta. Hacíamos lo que queríamos cuándo lo queríamos, y eso ocasionaba problemas. Jasper veía nuestras actividades, matar o cualquier otra cosa, como imprudentes e irresponsables. Él había estado anticipando el día que nos atraparan y nos encerraran tras las rejas.

 _Es solo cuestión de tiempo_ , había dicho.

Ni Edward ni yo nos molestamos en intentar convencer a Jazz de que cuando matábamos, éramos inteligentes y cubríamos nuestros rastros. Se olvidaba rápidamente que cuando nos arrestaron fue porque estábamos ansiosos por dinero, no asesinato. Caius, uno de los muchos ejemplos, era un caso sin cerrar en Iowa.

—¿Te puedes relajar, amigo? —Edward desenredó su cuerpo del mío y se acercó a su inquieto, y algo neurótico, amigo, golpeándolo fuerte en la espalda y deteniendo sus pasos—. Vivirás mucho.

—¿Quieres que me relaje mientras ustedes dos putos psicópatas están allí afuera matando gente con bates y navajas? — Jasper resopló y puso los ojos en blanco—. Claro.

Sonreí, porque la imagen en mi cabeza de Edward y yo corriendo por México con bates y navajas era graciosa y algo de caricaturas.

—Mira, ¿gracias por darnos este _discurso_? —preguntó Edward. Jasper se encogió de hombros. Él sabía que no había razón en su despotrico. Nada había cambiado—. ¿Por qué no juntas a todos, y _quizás_ , podemos hacer esta mierda de celebración mañana?

Cosa que básicamente significaba en el lenguaje de Edward, que no iba a pasar jamás.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Todos están aquí ya. Solo ve a tomar una ducha. Te sentirás mejor —dijo Jasper, tomando de nuestros brazos y llevándonos hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Edward frotó sus manos por su rostro y suspiró.

—Realmente estamos cansados, ¿de acuerdo? Ha sido un día largo, para los dos. Solo hazme este favor.

—Está bien, como sea, amigo —bufó Jasper y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero tú y Bella van a tener que salir allí y decirle a Alice por qué rechazan su fiesta.

—¿Su puta fiesta? —siseó Edward, y el giro ocurrió tan rápido e inesperadamente, que no estaba segura de qué lo originó. Su cuerpo se tensó desde su cuello hacia sus manos, las cuales estaban empuñadas fuertemente. Entrecerró sus ojos hacia Jasper, ira repentina brotando de él—. ¡No, a la mierda con eso! Te dije que no abras tu puta boca sobre mis planes para proponerle casamiento a Bella, especialmente a tu jodida novia! ¡No quería llegar a casa a esta mierda! —Señaló hacia la pared que daba hacia la sala.

—Cálmate, amigo —dijo Jasper, levantando sus manos para tranquilizar al toro furioso. Ya era demasiado tarde, no había punto para hablar civilizadamente.

Edward estaba a pulgadas del rostro de Jasper, hablando bajo y brusco, con su mandíbula apretada.

—No, tú causaste esto, _tú_ lo arreglas.

Como un beta para su alfa, Jasper inclinó su cabeza.

—Sí, tienes razón. Yo le diré. —Tragó saliva, alejándose lentamente—. ¿Estamos bien?

Edward era una persona volátil, pero hoy tenía poca paciencia. Nadie quería estar en su lado malo. Las repercusiones de estar en su lista negra eran mortales.

—Quiero a todos fuera de mi casa en cinco minutos —respondió Edward, y Jasper fue a abrir su boca, pero Edward lo interrumpió, su voz alzándose con cada silaba furiosa—. No, tienes cinco putos minutos para evacuar, Jazz. No seis, no diez, solo cinco. ¿Me entiendes?

—Alto y claro, jefe —dijo él, girando sobre sus talones y saliendo de la cocina.

Edward y yo no hablamos. Escuchamos mientras cada uno de nuestros invitados se iba. Los sonidos suaves de múltiples pasos en el suelo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y entrada en el patio. Gente metiéndose en sus coches, cerrando las puertas y encendiendo los motores, llantas chillando sobre la gravilla mientras quitaban su coche de la entrada y se iban. Tomó menos de cinco minutos para que más o menos diez invitados se fueran, y ninguna persona se atrevió a husmear y decir adiós.

Era conocimiento implícito entre nuestros amigos y enemigos que si Edward alguna vez cortaba una fiesta, era porque estaba furioso por algo. Hubo algunas veces dónde ésta cosa ha pasado, y en cada uno de esos casos, el tequila jugaba una gran parte. Él no podía soportar su _José Cuervo_.

Esta no era una de esas veces.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —rugió Edward, rompiendo sus nudillos sobre la mesada de mármol y respirando pesadamente por su nariz.

No me estremecí, pero mi corazón estaba latiendo más rápido y mi boca se secó.

La única persona en un radio de cien kilómetros que no estaba asustada de Edward Cullen era yo. No, sus arranques de furia me excitaban. Cuando Edward amaba, amaba apasionadamente, no importaba qué, pero cuando amaba con furia ciega, queriendo luchar contra el puto mundo… ¡ _Diablos_! No había palabras para describir la fuerte locura de su toque, y era enloquecedor e irracional provocar el demonio, pero ansiaba cada parte de él.

—Ven aquí —dije, tomando de la parte trasera de sus jeans y jalando de ellos.

—¿Qué, Bella? —espetó, manteniendo su cabeza gacha y su espalda hacia mí.

—¡Mierda, bésame, idiota! —demandé, jalando con más fuerza sus jeans, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, él se encontraba sobre mí: en mi boca, en mi cabello, en mi piel, en mi mente, y todo lo que no era visto, solo sentido…tan profundo y penetrante.

Forzando y empujando su lengua por mis labios para tomar control de la mía, me sentí mareada y consumida. Estiré una mano y aferré su nuca, tratando de igualar la intensidad del beso, pero se movió muy rápido. Tomó mi cintura y me hizo hacia atrás, lentamente y con propósito, hasta que me tenía presionada contra la mesada, bajo el aplaste dominante de su peso, e incapaz de escaparme de él.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó, moviendo su boca a lo largo de mi barbilla y el hueco de mi cuello.

Gimoteé en respuesta, clavando mis uñas en su piel mientras mi sostén estaba siendo arrancado. Los pedazos de encaje a penas se aferraban a mis hombros. Él se inclinó, haciendo la camiseta a un lado, besando y palmeando mis pechos. Todo, su boca y manos, eran suaves y tranquilas al principio, pero mientras mis jadeos se aceleraban y nuestra pasión se intensificaba, se volvió brusco, apretando y pellizcando mis pezones, succionando y mordisqueando mi piel.

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando, lleno de excitación, anticipando ese momento en que él arranque las últimas prendas y me llene.

—Cariño —jadeé, mis dedos completamente enterradas y enredadas en su cabello.

Haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y enderezándose, tomó de mis caderas y me sentó sobre la mesada. Su boca estaba sobre la mía antes de poder pensar o tomar aire, empujando su pecho hacia mí y recostándome…dónde caigo sobre el puto pastel.

—¡Mierda! —grité, sentándome rápidamente. El glaseado estaba por todas partes, en mi cabello y en mis brazos.

Edward rió, descansando su frente en mi regazo.

—Esto _no_ era cómo quería que terminara esta noche.

—¿Oh, sí? —dije, y él levantó su mirada hacia mí. Limpie la sustancia blanca y pegajosamente dulce de mi brazo y dejé un poco en su nariz—. ¿Cómo querías que terminara?

—Bueno… —dijo, tomando lo que quedaba de mi camiseta rota y jalándome hacia abajo en un beso. Fue corto, pero pasó ese glaseado de la punta de su nariz hacia la mía. Éramos un lio de sangre y azúcar—. Quería proponerte casamiento, matar los inservibles de tus padres, comer un poco para celebrar, y entonces volver a casa para cojerte enloquecidamente.

Sonreí socarronamente, aún saboreando vainilla y Edward en mi lengua.

—¿En ese orden?

—En ese orden, o variaciones de ese orden, solo dependiendo de que si quieres comer y cojer, o matar y comer, o cojer y matar.

—Mmm, qué tal esto —dije, colocando mis manos sobre sus bíceps, sintiendo los músculos tensos y venas latientes debajo. Inclinándome hacia delante, acercándome, susurré contra sus labios—. ¿Matamos mientras cojemos enloquecidamente?

—Creo que eso es posible —contestó Edward, enlazando sus dedos en el borde de mis jeans y trayendo mi culo a lo largo de la mesada con un jalón suave. Tuvo su boca en mi cuello y sus manos debajo de mi camiseta. Mis piernas estaban envueltas alrededor de él y mi cabeza echada hacia atrás.

No escuchamos ni una mierda.

—Me olvidé de darles… —Una voz familiar lejana y distante, de alguna forma consiguió llegar a mis oídos—. ¡Oh, mierda!

Levantando mi cabeza rápidamente, vi a Jasper en la puerta con la cabeza a gachas y un brazo extendido. Tenía un sobre plateado en su mano.

Edward mantuvo sus ojos en mí, pero habló cortadamente hacia Jasper.

—Te dije que te vayas a la mierda.

—Lo sé, amigo, pero Alice me pidió…

—Esta mierda sigue pasando —dijo Edward, bajándome de la mesada y poniéndose de pie frente a mí. Mi camiseta estaba colgando de mi cuerpo y mostrando todas mis partes. Lo arreglé antes de que Jasper me viera—. ¿Estás bien, nena?

Bajé mi vista para chequearme y vi que ninguna teta o pezón estaba asomándose.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Bien —dijo, girando y estirando una mano hacia Jasper—. Dame tu puta llave.

Los ojos de Jasper se ensancharon.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero tu llave de mi casa devuelta —respondió Edward—, y puedes decirle al resto de la familia que quiero sus llaves también.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? —dijo Jasper, metiendo su mano en su bolsillo y devolviendo la llave.

—Les di llaves para casos de emergencias, no para que ustedes idiotas entren sin tocar o inviten a quienes quieran a esta casa.

—¿Esta mierda es sobre Marcus, no? —preguntó Jasper, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Cierra mi jodida puerta cuando salgas. —Edward se giró y dio un jalón a mi camiseta, desesperado por tenerme a solas—. Vamos, Kid.

—Adelántate, yo ya voy —dije, y su mirada cayó en un puchero, pero solo para que yo lo notara. Me apresuré a explicar—. Solo quiero guardar el pastel en el refrigerador…o lo que queda de él.

Edward sacó su barbilla.

—Cinco minutos.

—¡Dos! —enmendé, ofreciendo mi mano.

—Hecho —dijo, estrechándola. Se agachó y me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

Había una promesa de que había más por venir en ese beso casto, y si el pastel no fuera tan jodidamente hermoso y deleitablemente dulce, mandaría todo a la mierda y dejaría que se derritiera.

—Buenas noches, Eddie. —Jasper ofreció el sobre a su mano, pero Edward no dio una segunda mirada mientras salía de la cocina. Jasper lo colocó sobre el borde de la mesada—. Toma, es solo una tarjeta. Alice quería asegurarse que lo tuvieran.

—Gracias —dije, metiendo el pastel en el refrigerador. Había tensión en el aire, y sentí como si era mi trabajo asegurar a Jasper que todo estaba bien o, al menos, intentar explicarle por qué Edward tenía poca paciencia esta noche—. Solo está cansado, ¿sabes?

Podía haberlo hecho mejor, porque Jasper no se lo creyó.

—Sí. —Frotó la parte posterior de su cuello—. He conocido a Edward por muchos años, Bella, y él nunca ha sido así.

—Quizás está estresado porque se ató a mí —comenté, tomando la última botella de agua en la heladera y cerrando la puerta con mi pie—. Sabes, algunos hombre tienden a aterrarse cuando se dan cuenta que van a ser maridos.

Él rió.

—No, vi la mirada en sus ojos cuando me contó que iba a pedírtelo. No es eso.

—Ya veremos —dije, ya sin escusas estúpidas y viendo un estrecho camino en la puerta para mi escape. Solo tenía que contener mi estómago y pasar por su lado—. Bueno, buenas noches, Jazz. Asegúrate de agradecerle a Alice.

—Bella. —Jasper dio un paso al costado, bloqueándome por completo—. ¿Puedo pedirte que hagas algo por mí?

Mi estómago se tensó.

—Eh, sí, por supuesto.

—Dile que se detenga.

—¿Detener…qué?

Se me acercó, echando un vistazo hacia el pasillo. Estaba chequeando por Edward.

—Lo que sea que están planeando con Marcus. Les recomiendo que se detengan ahora. No terminará bien.

—Jazz, no…

—No, escúchame —dijo, su voz tensa—. Tienes que hablar con él. Eres la única a la que escucha.

Sacudí mi cabeza, completamente sin palabras ante lo que estaba haciendo.

—Si crees que tienes que seguir con todo lo que él dice, no es verdad, ¿de acuerdo? Él te adora jodidamente. Si dices que se detenga, lo hará.

—Jazz, realmente no sé de lo que hablas. —Edward me enseñó a mentir y mentir bien. No había excepciones a la regla cuando se trataba de la familia.

—Sí, lo sabes —respondió, notando que estaba por escaparme mientras él daba vueltas. Estiró su mano y tomó de mi brazo—. Eres mejor persona que esto, Bella.

Él _no_ tenía idea de quién era yo o de lo que era capaz.

Me aparté de su agarre.

—No lo soy, en serio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a Krazyk85. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo cuatro**

—Bella, no quise agarrarte así —dijo Jasper, intentando hacer las paces, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La marca de su mano alrededor de mi brazo estaba enrojecida, y un rojo irritante y una forma perfecta de sus dedos.

Seguramente saldrá un magullón profundo, y después de eso, se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Había una regla conocida y todos la conocían. Yo era la chica de Edward. Eso significaba que nadie me tocaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y cualquier forma de agresión resultaba en una golpiza o la muerte. Solo un par de personas han cometido este hecho en el pasado, pero todos ellos pagaron el precio con sus vidas y se volvieron una pila de cenizas.

Jasper acababa de convertirse en parte de la elite de los jodidos.

—Deberías irte —dije, alejándome y dándole lugar para poder escapar. Iba a necesitar esa ventaja.

—Okay, pero solo… —Jasper metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero también en ese paso, había cerrado la pequeña distancia entre nosotros que yo había creado a propósito— …recuerda lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo?

 _Dios, este tipo era cansador._

No estoy segura de si estoy impresionada con la insistencia de Jasper con que reciba el mensaje o si estoy molesta. Él solo me ha dicho cuatro frases desde que nos conocimos hace casi un año, pero ahora está todo charlatán… ¿sin mencionar insultante?

 _Molesta, definitivamente molesta._

—Ya pasaron mis dos minutos —Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras y devuelta hacia él.

Era la última advertencia que iba a dar.

Jasper asintió, cediendo, rindiéndose, porque sabía.

El ruego por el cual había arriesgado su amistad, y posiblemente su vida, había caído en oídos sordos. Era una pérdida de su tiempo. No hubo ningún "buenas noches" o ruego por perdón que salió de su boca, se fue de mi casa sin mirar atrás.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, y me relajé, pero no lo suficiente como para bajar el ritmo de mi corazón. Me encontraba presionada contra la pared, escuchando el sonido de sus botas crujiendo contra el suelo mientras caminaba por la entrada para llegar a su camioneta. Encendió el motor, y este rugió, sacudiendo las ventanas del frente. No aceleró ni derrapó. Fue lento, como un arrastre.

Era inusual de él, considerando que los hombres de esta familia eran conocidos por irse furiosamente. Era una tradición al estilo He-Man.

Pero esta noche, todos, incluyendo Jasper, estuvieron en su mejor actitud y de retiraron en silencio y tranquilidad.

Conté mentalmente para estar segura, _25, 26, 27, 28, 29…30…se acabó el tiempo_.

Corriendo hacia la puerta, miré por la mirilla y escaneé la entrada a penas iluminada. Todos se habían ido. Tanya se encontraba allí sola. Apagando las luces de afuera, eché llave la puerta y activé la alarma de alta tecnología de la casa.

Había una clave de cuatro números y un escaneo de pulgar. Este sonó y se encendió una luz roja.

En los tres meses que hemos estado viviendo aquí, esta era la primera vez que sentí que era necesario tener esa protección extra. Había un mal presentimiento en mi estómago, y no sabía si era por los restos de la furia de Edward o la presencia de Marcus en nuestra casa esta noche, aún siendo un cáncer en nuestras vidas, o la firme advertencia de Jasper para que nos echemos hacia atrás.

O quizás era todo.

Este día pasó de horrible a increíble, a putamente increíble a nada más que una pila de mierda otra vez.

La única cosa buena que quedó de nuestra fiesta sorpresa de compromiso fallida era el pastel, el cual había asesinado efectivamente con mi peso.

Subiendo las escaleras, de a una pesada pierna a la vez, intenté decidir si decirle a Edward esta noche sobre la conversación con Jasper o esperar hasta la mañana cuando esté relajado y bien descansado.

Había muchos lados buenos en decirle ahora, furia y enojo, sexo jodidamente caliente, pero entonces otra vez, mi hombre estaba llegando a los treinta. Me preocuparía sobre el stress que aumentaría su presión arterial.

Y una pequeña parte de mí, casi muy pequeña como para reconocer, no quería decírselo para nada.

Él ya estaba demasiado furioso con Jasper, más de lo que lo he visto jamás, y esto solo va a empeorar todo, posiblemente prolongando la pelea o, en el peor de los casos, terminaría matándolo. No estaba fuera de la realidad. La reacción posesiva e impulsiva de Edward comenzaría una guerra civil, y no quería estar mal con la familia. Habían hecho mucho por nosotros en el pasado. Les debía a cada uno de ellos un montón de gratitud y apreciación.

… _Pero_ como todas las cosas relacionadas con mi lealtad a parte de Edward, fue pequeña y limitada.

Él era mi vida, mi mejor amigo, y le contaba _todo_. No había secretos o mentiras entre nosotros. Éramos honestos y directos el uno con el otro.

 _No me mientas, Kid._

Ese era el trato. No iba a romper nuestra conexión, _ese_ nivel de confianza, por Jasper, o ningún otro, de todas formas.

Siete minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos habían pasado desde que Edward salió de la cocina. Podía sentir el reloj sonando en mi cabeza mientras entraba en la habitación principal. Estaba oscuro, mi visión lentamente se ajustó a la poca luz que provenía del baño. La puerta estaba entre-abierta por un poco de centímetros, podía ver a Edward moviéndose dentro.

Me detuve, y tomé aire profundo.

Él siempre había tenido este efecto en mí: latidos acelerados, un revuelto en el estómago, y un pulso rápido. No parecía disminuir con el tiempo. Estos sentimientos se volvieron más fuertes, más palpables con cada segundo que pasaba. Había una sensación en la forma que mi cuerpo buscaba sus toques, sus besos, sus palabras… _Dios_ , su todo.

Lo hacía difícil para funcionar o pensar en cualquier cosa.

Alisando mi camiseta y arreglando mi cabello, ubiqué una mano temblorosa en la puerta del baño y presioné.

Edward estaba allí de pie vistiendo sus bóxers, los cuales colgaban bajo en sus caderas, lavando su rostro y brazos en el lavabo. El agua salía de un color rosa claro. No me escuchó entrar, y esto me daba la oportunidad de hacerme hacia atrás y observarlo. Mis ojos se posaron en los tatuajes de su espalda, intrincados y significativos en su diseño. Había muchos y cada uno me mareaba, así que me concentré en mi favorita. En la parte superior de su espalda, justo entre sus omoplatos.

 _Mi último suspiro le pertenece a Kid._

Ese es mío, otra marca mía, y estaba tatuada para siempre en su piel.

—¿Se fue a la mierda?

Sorprendida ante su voz gruñona, me choqué contra la puerta y la cerré de un golpe. Él bajó la toalla de su rostro e hizo su cabeza a un costado, observándome a través del espejo. Claramente se encontraba entretenido ante mi comportamiento raro.

—¿Estás bien?

Había sido atrapada babeándome por mi hombre como una loca obsesa. No había palabras para describir mi vergüenza.

—Sí, claro, totalmente bien —responde, gruñendo mentalmente ante mi idiotez.

Envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor, escondí mis mejillas contra su espalda. Él se sentía muy caliente al tacto, incrementando mi propio calor. Era incómodo, pero atrayente, y cerré mis ojos, apoyándome en él.

Olía a humo y menta, con la suave esencia a jabón. Me encontraba perdida ante los latidos de su corazón; bum, bum, bum. Cada una de sus respiraciones, exhalación e inhalación, lentas y constantes, me relajaban.

—¿Qué pasa? —Su tono era cauto, _observante_ , y odiaba lo bien que podía leerme.

Suspiré…dudando, repentinamente abrumada con ambivalencia.

Una tormenta se estaba formando. Podía _sentirlo_ en mis huesos.

La Bella cuerda, ocasionalmente racional, el Ángel, quería un momento de calma. Una noche para estar con mi prometido antes que la nube negra de caos y destrucción conocida como Marcus descienda sobre nosotros. Mientras que el Diablo en mí, igualmente de mente cerrada, quería tomar ventaja de la furia inestable de Edward y mandar al frente a Jazz, basado sólo en sus deseos egoístas y lujuriosos.

Luché conmigo misma, decidiendo eventualmente por la calma, pero Edward sabía que algo pasaba y no quería mentirle.

En mi prisa por distraerlo de la verdad, terminé hablando de la porción más trivial de la conversación que había pasado abajo…bueno; era más un pie de nota, realmente.

—¿Crees que soy peligrosa? —Era una pregunta irónica, considerando que mi voz era pequeña, tranquila, y sonaba como una pequeña niña.

—¿Después de ver lo que le hiciste a Renée hoy? —Podía escuchar su sonrisa orgullosa—. Sí, nena, eres putamente mortal.

—Jasper no parece pensar lo mismo. —Mis manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo para aferrarme a sus hombros, mientras me ponía de puntitas de pie y besaba su tatuaje—. Él piensa que soy inocente que eres tú el que me obliga a hacer todas estas cosas.

Edward bufó.

—Okay.

Todas las palmadas en la cabeza y pellizcos en mis mejillas pasaron por mi mente. Yo era la bebé del grupo. Era comprensible con todos ellos teniendo diez años más que yo, pero las bromas inocentes se estaban volviendo a desdén.

Me coloqué sobre mis pies nuevamente y abracé su cintura.

—Siempre seré una niña para ellos.

—Eres mi Kid.

Puse los ojos en blanco, incluso si él no podía verlo.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Déjalos creer lo que quieran —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, cubriendo mis manos con las suyas y entrelazando nuestros dedos—. No importa.

—¿No te molesta que piensen que eres un gilipollas controlador y yo solo soy una niña encaprichada y débil que te sigue por todos lados y no sabe mejor?

El pensamiento cerrado de Jasper sobre mi relación con Edward era lo que más me irritaba. Él lo hizo sonar como si fuera esta chica abusada y lastimada, forzada a mentir, robar, y matar porque el hombre por el cual había estado profundamente consumida me lo demandaba.

Yo era tan participante en nuestros crímenes como lo era Edward.

Todo lo que hacíamos y seguíamos haciendo era un efecto ping-pong, solo dos maníacos yendo de un lado a otro.

—Me importa una mierda. Eso solo significa que estarán todos ocupados esperando mi ataque que podrás escabullirte detrás de ellos y degollar sus putos cuellos.

Mordí mi lengua, luchando contra una sonrisa.

—¿No vas a dejar pasar lo de la navaja, no?

—Nop, de ninguna manera —dijo, desenredándose de mi agarre y girándose para poder enfrentarme—. Esa va a ser tu arma ahora.

—Mmm, bueno, hablando de navajas… —comencé a decir, pero mi atención fue encontrada con su mirada intensa. Cualquier pensamiento inteligente se fue por la ventana.

—¿Qué hay con eso? —dijo, ubicando sus manos en mi cintura. Se inclinó y pasó su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula y cuello, respirándome.

Mi cabeza se hizo a un lado para darle a sus labios mejor acceso para volverme loca, jadeé el resto de mi frase:

—¿Cuándo tendré la mía devuelta?

—No la tendrás —dijo, enredando su dedo alrededor de la tira para el cinto de mis jeans y jalándome con un tirón fuerte—. Es mío…y esa mierda no está para discutir.

Edward no era nada sino sentimental.

Inclinándome hacia atrás, me aferré a la encimera. Todos sus mordiscos y lamidas en mi cuello estaban debilitándome. Me tambaleaba como un ciervo bebé, incapaz de mantenerme de pie.

Edward bufó y se alejó de mí, muy repentinamente para mi gusto.

Parpadeé mirándolo, algo deslumbrada.

—¿Qué pasa?

Me estaba observando, sus cejas fruncidas con un pequeño fruncimiento de su labio inferior.

—¿Por qué sigues vestida?

Me reí, alzando mis brazos.

—No tengo idea.

Edward me quitó la camiseta y lo añadió a la pila en un rincón. Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda con facilidad. El toque ligero de sus dedos enviaba chispas por mi espalda y por todo mi cuerpo. Desabrochando mi sostén, me lo quitó y lazó el pedazo de encaje al suelo.

Expuesta y completamente vulnerable ante él, contuve mi aliento. Mis pezones se encontraban dolorosamente duros y ansiosos en espera al momento en que él ponga su boca en ellos.

—¿Qué mierda es eso?

Mis ojos se abrieron.

—¿Qué es qué?

—Esa cosa en tu brazo —dijo Edward, girándome hacia el espejo—. ¿Cómo mierda te hiciste eso?

Lo que una vez era una marca rojiza, se había convertido en un profundo moretón de color violeta fuerte.

—Yo… —intenté decir, llevando mi atención hacia las manchas de sangre en mis pechos y estómago.

Era shokeante y perverso, pero la forma en que parecía una guerra de pintura o un tatuaje pintado sobre mi piel me fascinaba. Mis pensamientos estaban consumidos con miles de imágenes del desierto, Edward entre mis piernas con el sol brillando sobre su espalda, embistiéndome con fuerza, mis gritos fuertes y perdiéndose en el gran terreno. La tierra y sangre pegándose a nuestros cuerpos llenos de sangre mientras rodábamos y follábamos sobre ella.

La lujuria y necesidad de nuestros deseos era fuerte, sobrepasando lo que quedaba de nuestras conciencias.

Esto provocaba la oscuridad, excitándome de forma maniática, y era llevado a cabo por su mirada firme. Él se encontraba furioso, apretándome cada vez más fuerte con cada segundo que permanecía en silencio. Decidí dejar de luchar contra lo que quería, permitiendo a ese insistente y ruidoso Diablo hacer a un lado a mi Ángel interior para salir a jugar.

Los cuerpos iban a aumentar basado en las próximas tres palabras…

—Jasper me agarró del brazo.

—Jasper hizo esto —dijo Edward con un asentimiento, y no fue una pregunta.

Creo que él sabía quién lo había hecho incluso antes que yo lo dijera, pero él no quería que fuera verdad. Quizás debería haber mentido y dicho que me golpeé contra el marco de una puerta o algo…aunque, sería difícil de explicar las marcas de dedos.

—Sí, él intentaba hablar conmigo y yo me alejé, y… —comencé, observando su reacción a través del espejo.

Edward estaba lívido, pero sus ojos delataban la traición, una profunda y triste traición, e iba mucho más allá sobre su amigo " _accidentalmente_ " yéndose de mano con su chica.

—¡Mierda! —Presionó su frente contra la parte posterior de mi cuello—. ¿Por qué me está presionando?

—Él quiere que te detengas.

—¿Detener? —La palabra era extraña en su vocabulario, una opción imposible cuando se trataba de Edward—. ¿Detener qué?

—Detener _tus_ planes de matar a Marcus —respondí, enfatizando amargamente esa palabra.

Edward levantó su cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Jasper dijo esa mierda?

—Sí —dije, reposicionándome otra vez frente a él. Él levantó sus brazos y los dejó caer sobre mis hombros—. Jasper dijo que si no nos deteníamos, las cosas no iban a terminar bien para nosotros.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

Dándole una mirada furiosa, estiré una mano y retorcí su piercing en el pezón. Era una respuesta apropiada ante tan estúpida pregunta.

—¡Aaaay, mieeeerda, mujer! —gritó, reteniéndome por las muñecas y colocándolas a mis costados—. Tienes que parar con esa mierda, duele como el demonio.

—No soy una soplona, Cullen.

—No, solo eres un jodido dolor en mi culo, Swan —respondió, llevando mis manos hacia arriba y cruzándolas sobre mi pecho, creando su propio chaleco de fuerza—. Sin mencionar una jodida loca.

Acababa de pasarse de la raya. Esa palabra estaba prohibida.

—¡Te dije que no me llamaras así, maldita sea! —Le lancé una mirada asesina, intentando liberar mis brazos, pero él fácilmente me dominaba—. No estoy loca, Edward.

Bajando su mirada hacia mis pechos mientras estos subían y bajaban, se lamió los labios y sonrió.

—Sí, lo estás.

Me estaba provocando…y maldición que yo era fácil, pero caí rápidamente en su trampa.

—Deja de ser un cabrón —dije, retorciéndome y lanzando mi cuerpo hacia él con más ganas—, ¡y suéltame!

Edward detuvo mi valiente lucha al apretar mis muñecas y jalarme con fuerza hacia su pecho. Se acercó, su aliento caliente sobre mi cuello, y susurró:

—Vete a la mierda.

Entonces como una bomba, toda nuestra tensión sexual acumulada explotó y nos atacamos el uno al otro.

Nuestros cuerpos chocaron, labios y manos, tomando y aferrando. Estaba jalando del borde de los bóxers de Edward hacia abajo. Él tomó mi cabello en dos puñados, tirando de las mechas y forzando su boca más sobre la mía, tomando mi última protesta y callándola con su beso. Era una locura, caótica y frenética.

Mis corazón estaba acelerado, pero con un firme agarre, tomé del miembro duro de Edward, moviendo de arriba hacia abajo, moviendo mi muñeca desde la base a la punta. Esparcí con mi pulgar el líquido pre-seminal que chorreaba de la cabeza. Edward gruñó, moviendo violentamente su cuerpo, y rompió el beso.

Envistió contra mi mano, aumentando mi ritmo, yendo más y más rápido, gimiendo y jadeando de tal forma que hacía latir mi coño. Dupliqué mis movimientos con propósito para llevarlo al borde y a esparcirse sobre mí. Moviendo mi mano hacia arriba, palmeé la cabeza, tomando la bola de acero entre mi pulgar y dedo índice y tironeándola, ganándome un "mierda" de Edward.

Alejándose y apartando su verga de mi mano, él me tomó por las caderas y me subió al mostrador. Manteniendo un agarre firme y fuerte en mi cuello con una mano, me hizo hacia atrás contra el espejo y arrancó el botón de mis jeans. Rasgando y rompiendo el metal de sus costuras, Edward me quitó mis shorts, con una urgencia y necesidad frenética de estar dentro de mí.

Moviéndose para remover la última barrera que nos separaba, jadeó cuando encontró piel.

—Dios, nena, ¿sin bragas —Embistió dos dedos dentro de mí, con fuerza y profundamente— todo el puto día? —Los movió hacia adentro y afuera, una y otra vez, con furia.

Gemí, rogándole que no se detuviera, levantando mis manos y llevándolos hacia sus hombros. La sensación de no ser tocada así por él por casi cinco días, junto con todo el juego previo, era abrumador y dominante. Me encontraba muy necesitada, altamente sensible, y la ruda fricción de sus nudillos contra mi clítoris y los alrededores de mi entrada con cada movimiento de sus dedos dentro de mí fue mi perdición. Pasó rápidamente, desarmándome con su fuerza, y sentí mis músculos interiores comenzar a convulsionar, contrayéndose alrededor de él…

—Nop —dijo Edward, haciéndose hacia atrás y retirando sus dedos. Tomó mis caderas y me jaló hacia el borde del mostrador—. A la mierda con eso, nena, todavía no.

Apartando mis muslos temblantes, Edward lamió su palma y masajeó su polla. Lo observé, prácticamente jadeando, mientras tomaba su base, dirigiendo y deslizando la cabeza a lo largo de los labios interiores de mi coño. Me encontraba húmeda, mi excitación y su masturbación habiéndome preparado para él. Golpeó mi clítoris, dándome un guiño juguetón y arrogante, antes de alinearse y arremeter hacia dentro. Me llenó de golpe, tan profundo, y ambos gemimos, deleitándonos ante el sentimiento de unirnos así después de mucho tiempo.

Él inclinó su cabeza, aún embistiéndome, y besó a lo largo de mis pechos, lamiendo y succionando mis pezones. Chillé, y él pasó su lengua hacia mi cuello y hacia mi boca, mordiendo y tironeando de mi labio inferior antes de terminar con un beso.

Intenté respirar mientras él me cogía y me besaba, mi pecho jadeaba y dolía. Él me sostenía por la garganta, haciéndome difícil el respirar, mientras metía su verga dentro de mí, tan fuerte y tan profundo. Sus embestidas eran furiosas y vengativas, deslizándose adentro y afuera, sus muslos golpeando el borde del mostrador.

Era dulce y agresivo, placer y dolor, caliente y frío, una completa contradicción de sensaciones y me estaba llevando.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó, un fuerte retorcimiento de su verga me indicó que se encontraba cerca. Bajó la velocidad; retirándose, pero no lo permitiría.

—No…solo, por favor… —gimoteé, clavando mis talones en su trasero y acercándolo hacia delante.

Cumpliendo con mis demandas, llevó sus labios de vuelta hacia los míos y forzó su lengua en mi boca. Tomó de mis caderas, sus dedos clavándose en mi piel, sacando sangre, y dejando otra marca. Embistió y metió su polla dentro de mí, con más fuerza y más rapidez que antes, follándome hasta que un par de gritos hicieron eco en las paredes del pequeño cuarto de baño.

Edward maldijo fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello y, gentilmente, pero firme, clavó sus dientes en mi piel. Me estremecí y gemí, mis músculos contraídos y tensos alrededor de su verga. Una ola enorme de sensaciones chispeantes se deslizó sobre mí. Fue instantáneo, dejándome un lio jadeante y tembloroso, saliéndome de su agarre.

Dando unos embistes más fuertes y arrítmicos, Edward maldijo con un gruñido en mi oído mientras se venía. Con su polla sacudiéndose violentamente dentro de mí, él sobrellevó su orgasmo con empujes lentos, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Colapsó, presionando todo su peso hacia mi pecho y haciéndome hacia atrás.

La furia de Edward, mi necesitad, los asesinatos sin fin y el caos que nos rodeaba, combinado con nuestra locura conjunta creaba una cogida demente y explosiva.

Estábamos cansados, nuestra respiración irregular. No quería moverme de este lugar con su polla aún enterrada dentro de mí, pero la ducha me llamaba e inmediatamente me sentí sucia.

Edward me sintió moverme debajo de é, y en pánico, apretó mis muslos para mantenerme quieta.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Necesito una ducha, cariño. —Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y sonreí—. Eres bienvenido a unírteme, si quieres.

Aceptando mi oferta, me lanzó por encima de su hombro y golpeó mi trasero. Me encontraba debajo del agua caliente con la boca y manos de Edward sobre mí en un segundo.

.

.

—Así que he estado pensando —dijo Edward, untando glaseado y pastel sobre mi estómago, comiéndolo y succionando la piel.

Después de limpiarnos y una buena cogida, él bajó para tomar nuestro pastel de chocolate y glaseado de vainilla para la celebración retrasada. Lo que comenzó como un postre inocente con platos y cucharas se había convertido en algo más sexual. Él lo había estado comiendo de mi cuerpo por los últimos veinte minutos ya. Besando y lamiendo la piel hasta que no haya rastro de azúcar. Había comenzado con mi boca y desde entonces había ido descendiendo.

Era putamente fantástico.

—Oh, ¿sí? —pregunté, aferrándome a las sábanas y tratando de mantener mi respiración bajo control—. ¿Sobre qué?

Edward se deslizó por la cama, inclinándose sobre nuestra mesa de luz donde se encontraba el pastel, y tomó una buena cucharada para darme de comer.

—Sobre cómo vamos a matar a Marcus.

Han pasado seis meses desde que nos escapamos de la cárcel y del país. Todos esos días y semanas, Edward había estado planeando matar a Marcus, pero con su poder y dinero, no iba a ser tan simple como poner una bala en su cabeza. Si alguna vez nos acercábamos lo suficiente como para hacerlo, iba a haber venganza, y no se detendrían con solo Edward y yo. Toda nuestra familia iba a ser asesinada, y en ese entonces, era un riesgo que no estábamos dispuestos a tomar.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? —Me senté sobre mis codos, tragando el delicioso pedazo y abriendo mi boca para recibir otro. Edward estaba feliz de complacerme. Tomó una cucharada generosa y lo siguió con su boca, lamiendo los restos del glaseado de mi labio inferior.

—Mmm, justo como un jodido cupcake —dijo, y sin ninguna otra palabra, me hizo hacia atrás sobre la cama. Puso otro pedazo sobre mi pecho izquierdo y lo devoró. Me retorcí, y él me mantuvo quieta con sus manos sobre mis hombros, lamiendo mi pezón. Levantándose para respirar, colocó su barbilla sobre mi pecho y suspiró—. ¿Cuándo te vas a hacer un piercing en estas cosas deliciosas?

Solté un suspiro exasperado, en parte porque él se distraía fácilmente y yo estaba cerca de la combustión.

—Dios, me tienes al borde con esa boca tuya…agh, no lo sé. Algún día, pronto, Edward, ¿okay?

—No va a doler —contestó, retorciendo mi pezón. Mi excitación escapó de mis labios en un jadeo. Sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado—. Vamos, nena, podemos hacerlo mañana. Será divertido.

—Me estás matando —dije, pero él no paro con la tortura. No, el maldito aumentó su juego.

—Y quizás… —Deslizándose por la cama, apartó mis rodillas y ubicó sus hombros entre mis muslos—, puedes hacerte uno aquí… —Su voz era ronca, mientras pasaba sus dedos a lo largo de mi entrada, ocasionalmente pinchando la parte exterior de mis labios.

—Dios —murmuré, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.

Edward comenzó despacio, lamiendo mi clítoris con su lengua. Entonces progresó a succionar cada uno de mis labios en su boca. Me deslicé hacia abajo en la cama, queriéndolo más cerca, la falta de presión y besos suaves con su boca llevándome al borde de la locura.

Me encontraba necesitada.

Metió su lengua adentro. Mis piernas se cerraron a su alrededor y tomé un puñado de su cabello. Añadió dos dedos, curvándolos y moviéndolos. Tocó cada parte de mí. Estaba acelerando su ritmo, dentro y fuera. Era frenético, su lengua gentil sobre mí y sus dedos rudos en mi coño, deslizándose y arremetiendo dentro de mí, yendo más profundo y más fuerte que antes.

Podía sentir el tirón en mi estómago mientras el cosquilleo se volvía más fuerte. Mis muslos temblaban y mi aliento se aceleró. Chillé y jadeé. Estremecí y rogué. Aferré su cabello, las sábanas arrugadas, o cualquier cosa cerca de mí, transfiriendo la energía que me llenaba mientras me venía.

Cuando Edward terminó, quitó sus dedos y mordió mi clítoris, antes de arrastrarse sobre mí y chocar sus labios contra los míos. Podía saborearme en su lengua mientras giraba con la mía. Se apartó y reemplazó sus labios con sus dedos, gentilmente poniéndolos en mi boca. Él observó mis labios envolverse alrededor de ellos. Mi lengua lamió entre sus dedos y succionó cada uno hasta dejarlos limpios. Esto lo excitaba. Podía verlo en sus ojos oscuros y depravados.

—Diablos, nena —dijo, quitándolos lentamente de mi boca—. ¿De dónde saliste?

—Washington —respondí, frunciendo el ceño—. Forks, creo.

Él rió.

—Eso no es lo que quería decir.

—Lo sé —contesté, trazando la palabra "loca" sobre el tatuaje de Bella—. Es como, hay un millón de coches para robar en el mundo y de alguna forma me crucé con el tuyo.

—Hubiese matado a cualquier otra persona.

—Oh, lo sé, Edward. Confía en mí. —Sacudí mi cabeza, riendo—. Si piensas en ello, Phil y Renée tuvieron mucho que ver en nuestro encuentro. Si hubiesen sido personas decentes, puede que nunca haya huido de casa.

La perspectiva de nunca estar en la vida de Edward me asustaba. Él era mi vida.

—Bueno, —Edward acarició mi rostro, viendo el terror en mis ojos—. Estoy contengo que fueran unos pedazos de mierdas, entonces.

—Quizás en vez de matarlos, deberíamos haberles enviado una tarjeta de agradecimiento… —dije, una sonrisa suave en mis labios—, o invitarlos a la boda.

Los ojos de Edward se tensaron, dejando las bromas a un lado ya.

—Incluso si estoy agradecido de tenerte aquí, en mis putos brazos y esa mierda, nunca los excusaré por el dolor que te causaron. Nadie te lastima y se sale con la suya. —Gentilmente acarició el moretón en mi brazo—. Me importa un carajo lo pequeña que sea la ofensa.

—¿Incluso tu mejor amigo?

— _Especialmente_ si es mi mejor amigo —respondió, dejando caer su cabeza a mi pecho—. Mierda, esto es tan jodido. No quería creerlo, nena, pero no puedo ignorar las putas señales. Todos lo que él ha hecho desde el principio de nuestro viaje a Juárez simplemente lo prueba.

—¿Prueba qué? —pregunté, pasando mis dedos por su cabello.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me sostuvo como un ancla.

—La familia está con Marcus ahora.

—¡¿Qué?! —Me senté en la cama, solo para volver a ser empujada hacia abajo por Edward—. ¿Estás…? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, no estaba completamente seguro al principio, pero Jasper no dejaba de hacer todo tipo de preguntas sobre Marcus. Como, si tenía un plan para acabar con él. —Edward me abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y besó a lo largo de mi pecho, asegurando que estaba allí con él—. Le dije que si planeaba matar al idiota, él sería el primero en saberlo.

—Pero Jasper es así, cariño. —Él era conocido por hacer preguntar y asegurarse que todos jugaban de acuerdo a las reglas—. No prueba que ha cambiado de lado.

—Sí, lo sé, no lo prueba, pero la fiesta sí. —Gruñó, levantando su cabeza y enfocando sus ojos en los míos—. Nada de extraños, Bella. Ellos saben eso.

—¿Entonces la fiesta fue un montaje? —Mi corazón estaba roto.

—Ellos querían ver cómo reaccionaba con Marcus aquí. Créeme, nena, intenté mantenerme controlado, pero ellos pusieron en riesgo a lo único con lo que no puedo vivir. —Enterró su rostro en mi cuerpo, sacudiendo su cabeza y murmurando contra mi piel—. No puedo… _no voy_ a tolerar esa mierda.

Su corto temperamento de esta noche tenía sentido. Incluso cuando estábamos quemando a Renée y Phil, sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no sabía qué.

Estábamos solos, más ahora que nunca.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos, Edward? Si nuestra familia está del lado de Marcus, ¿cómo planeas matarlo?

—Eso es fácil —dijo Edward, desenvolviéndose y poniéndose a mi lado en la cama—. Cuando estaba en Juárez con Jazz, nos detuvimos en un bar para tomar algo antes de irnos. Habían unos tipo en un rincón hablando en español…cosa que sabes, Jasper no habla.

—Tienes que hacer un curso de _Rosetta Stone_ para esa mierda.

—¡Exacto! —Rió Edward, palmeando mi rostro y besándome en los labios—. Como sea, estaban discutiendo sobre este famoso contrabandista en Rocky Point.

—Juan… —dije, intentando recordar el nombre—, ¿no?

—Sí, aparentemente él es un jodido idiota, pero nadie puede hacer algo al respecto porque este estúpido es como la realeza. Es el primo de un tipo llamado Aro y está fuera de los límites. Incluso Marcus no puede tocarlo.

—¿Y quieres que matemos a Juan?

—No solo quiero matarlo, Bella. Quiero tomar sus drogas e incriminar todo a Marcus.

Pateando las sábanas de mis pies, eché mis piernas a un lado de la cama y me senté allí, digiriendo sus palabras.

Edward, notando mi incredulidad, tomó de mis caderas y me jaló devuelta a la cama con él.

—No te preocupes, nena. Confía en mí, funcionará.

—¿Cómo?

—Todos saben cómo Marcus adquiere su dinero y drogas, y no es porque es un buen trabajador. Es un puto ladrón, pero es inteligente. No hemos matado a nadie tan grande. Este tipo Juan comenzará una puta guerra.

—¿Pero no nos atraparan en ello? Ellos sabrán que fuimos nosotros los que lo matamos.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás, quizás no, pero la posibilidad de estar frente a una guerra no es el punto.

—¿Cuál es el punto?

—Matamos al puto de Marcus. Le disparamos en medio de los ojos y la gente asumirá que fue en venganza por la muerte de Juan. Es bastante simple.

—Y muy peligroso —añadí. Él sonrió, disfrutando profundamente la perspectiva—. ¿Qué hacemos con las drogas de Juan si no se la vamos a dar a Marcus?

—Nos la quedamos hasta que esta mierda termine.

—¿Y estás seguro que va a funcionar?

—Es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos de sobrevivir. Marcus nos matará cuando ya no le sirvamos.

Coloqué mi cabeza en mis manos.

—Esto es tan jodido.

—Estamos muertos si no hacemos nada.

—¿Y qué pasa con nuestra familia? —pregunté, echando un vistazo entre mis dedos.

—Daño colateral. —Dio un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y gruñó—. ¡Mierda! Tenemos que irnos, nena. No es seguro estar aquí.

—Así que es por eso que confiscaste sus llaves —dije, chocando mi hombro con el suyo.

—No, no exactamente —comentó, aferrando mi muslo y lentamente deslizando su mano hacia arriba—. Solo estaba jodidamente caliente y Jasper me hizo enfurecer al interrumpirnos.

Asentí, recordando lo frustrados que estábamos.

—Así que supongo que eso significa que vamos a mudarnos al lugar seguro del plan B, ¿no?

Su sonrisa en respuesta era arrogante.

—Y tu dijiste que no la íbamos a necesitar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **Krazyk85**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo cinco**

La peor parte de todo este lio era ver que la única familia que Edward había conocido lo traicionó. Él mantenía el dolor cerca y no quería discutirlo, pero podía sentir su angustia y ver lo mucho que le afectaba. Cada abrazo que le daban era recibido con especulación. Él se tensaba y sus ojos se entrecerraban, luchando contra las ganas de gritar, llorar, y destruir todo lo que tenía cerca.

Él los odiaba por quebrar su confianza y por ponerme en peligro.

Incluso si ellos admitían su traición y se arrepentían de sus pecados, era demasiado tarde para ellos. No había segundas oportunidades. Edward NUNCA perdonaría, y los _mataría_.

No tenía duda de eso.

Y me ponía triste, pero no por mí. Yo no perdí nada. No tenía tiempo para crear una conexión con estas personas. Edward era mi vida. Mi única importancia. Mi todo.

Me dolía por él.

Todos esos años de amistad y sensación de familia fue puesto a un lado y lanzado a la mierda, ¿y por qué?

 _¿Dinero?_

 _¿Poder?_

 _¿Sus vidas?_

Ninguna de esas razones era suficiente.

.

—Acabará antes que te des cuenta —dijo Edward, sus labios rozando cerca de mi cuello y haciendo cosquillas en la piel. La cercanía de su influencia era inapropiada, pero no podía alejarme de su toque. Este creaba un calor y deseo, deslizándose hacia abajo y distribuyéndose por mi ser.

Aferré su brazo y lo jalé más cerca de nuestra burbuja.

—¿Y si me desmayo?

Mi respiración se encontraba acelerada, la ansiedad intensa encendiéndose, y me mareé.

Sentí su boca, presionada contra mi garganta, curvarse en una sonrisa.

—Solo relájate.

Eso era mejor dicho que hecho.

—¿Estamos listos? —pregunto Verónica…no, no Verónica. Era Victoria, a la que le decían Vicky.

 _¡Mierda!_

¿Por qué no podía recordar su nombre? Había estado tan distraída por las miles de estrellas en su hermoso rostro y su cabello rojo fuego que caía por su espalda en forma de rulos; no me había molestado en poner mucho más en la memoria.

Un minuto completo pasó antes de juntar valor para responderle.

—Sí, estoy lista.

Edward soltó mi mano y se alejó, dándole a Vicky bastante espacio.

—De acuerdo, Bella —dijo ella, agachando la cabeza del banco y recostándome—. Voy a contar hacia tres, ¿okay?

—Okay —dije, inhalando por mi nariz y conteniendo el aire.

—Será rápido, lo prometo. —Me dio un apretón reconfortante en el hombro y sonrió—. Solo no te olvides de respirar.

Reí.

—Okay.

Hubo silencio por un segundo, y entonces su conteo comenzó con un pinchazo abrupto.

—Uno…

—Mierda —dije, cerrando mis dedos y enterrando mis uñas en los bordes de la silla.

—…dos… —continuó ella, estirándome.

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, desde mi ceja a la punta de mis pies, estaban tensos.

—¡…tres! —terminó, una aguja metiéndose por mi pezón en un movimiento rápido.

El dolor tuvo un pinchazo, y siseé entredientes, pero no fue tan fuerte o ensordecedor como pensé que sería.

La mordida de Edward dolía mucho más que eso.

—Listo, cariño —dijo Vicky.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo —dijo, colocando una cuenta de plata al final de la barra.

—¿ _En serio_? —pregunto, sosteniéndome sobre mis codos. No había sangre. Era perfecto—. Pero fue tan rápido, y no dolió ni nada.

—¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije? —Guiñó un ojo Edward, chocando su hombro con el mío.

Baje la vista hacia el piercing, completamente fascinada con ello. Valor y emoción, pura adrenalina, estaba corriendo frenéticamente por mis venas ahora mismo, y hablé sin pensar:

—Quizás debería hacerme el otro.

Vicky levantó su cabeza de golpe, con una mirada incrédula en sus ojos.

—Eh, nena. —Edward se acercó más a mí en su banco, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante y bajando su voz—. No creo que sea una buena idea. Quizás deberíamos esperar a la próxima semana…

—¿Por qué? —espeté, interrumpiéndolo y echando un vistazo hacia Vicky. Ella tenía sus manos cubiertas por guantes alzadas, sin querer ser metida en la discusión.

—Bella, mírame, nena. —Me tomó por el mentón y giró mi mirada hacia él—. Y escúchame en serio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Okay —dije, alejando mi rostro de su agarre—. Te escucho.

—El plan era solo hacerte _uno_ hoy y el otro la semana que viene, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, recuerdo… —Estaba abriendo su boca para discutir—…pero no dolió. Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿No era esa la razón por la que íbamos a esperar?

—Sí, lo era. —Suspiró en frustración, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello—. Pero tu adrenalina estaba activada y…

—Suelta las correas, Edward, ¿okay? Puedo con ello. —Lo fulminé con la mirada—. ¿Podrías dejar de sacudir tu cabeza hacia mí?

—Está bien, chico duro, hagámoslo a tu manera. —Haciendo rodas su banco lejos del mío y golpeando contra la pared con un fuerte golpe, se cruzó de brazos.

Sonrió hacia él, rápidamente volviendo mi atención hacia Vicky y dándole un asentimiento firme.

—Rock and roll —dijo ella, dando un aplauso y frotando sus manos.

—Solo no digas que no te lo advertí, Kid —comentó Edward en voz baja.

Puse los ojos en blanco e hice lo mejor para ignorarlo.

Vicky preparó el segundo set de agujas, abriendo el paquete esterilizado y colocándolo sobre una mesa cerca de mi cabeza. Limpió el pezón sin perforar con un algodón con antiséptico, esperando a que secara antes de repetir el proceso de perforación. Fue la misma técnica de "uno, dos, tres", excepto que esta vez dolió horriblemente, atravesando los nervios sensitivos y yendo hacia cada milímetro de mi pecho izquierdo.

Fue inesperado, y el dolor severo hizo que reaccionara con mi primer instinto inicial: supervivencia. El clásico modo de lucha, lleno de lenguaje explicito.

—¡La jodidísima puta madre! —grité, moviendo mis brazos y pataleando.

Vicky hizo una mueca y se apartó de mis golpes. Hubo empatía sincera en sus ojos por causarme dolor…incluso cuando yo pedí por ello.

Y con respecto a mi querido prometido, ¿qué hizo él durante mis gritos fuertes de agonía?

El maldito hijo de puta se rió tan fuerte que se cayó de su silla.

.

.

Rocky Point en marzo era perfecto. Hacía suficiente calor para nadar en el agua, pero suficiente frío como para sentarse en un patio para tomar tragos y comer deliciosa comida. Había muchas cosas para hacer aquí, para la familia: ir hacia el océano para recolectar caracoles y correr cuando la marea volvía, observar las ballenas asomarse por el agua, y recostarse en la playa para recuperar el bronceado que perdiste durante esos fríos meses de invierno.

Durante el día, Rocky Point era inocente y seguro, casi saludable en su estilo vieja escuela. Pero ninguno se atrevía a entrar en las sombras, las esquinas sórdidas y callejones oscuros donde él esperaba y tomaba sus víctimas. Las personas jóvenes, fácilmente seducidas, que buscaban pasarla bien, eran sus compradores favoritos, y en dos semanas, él tendrá bastante de dónde elegir.

El feriado de primavera era lo ideal. Ellos estaban borrachos la mayoría del tiempo. Tambaleándose hacia sus hoteles a altas horas de la noche y separándose de sus amigos. Ellos se sentían invencibles. Como si nada malo podría pasarles. Ellos querían emborracharse y olvidarse del colegio, próximos exámenes, y la presión abrumadora de qué hacer cuando se gradúen.

Ellos iban a ser estúpidos y descuidados, cuadriplicando las ventas de alcohol y drogas.

Aquí era donde entraba Juan, cumpliendo felizmente sus demandas con coca sucia y precios que jodían a estos universitarios.

Juan vino a Rocky Point hace dos años con un pequeño equipo y grandes ideas. Él aterrorizó el pueblo turístico, matando su competencia e instalando miedo en aquellos que se le oponían. Sobornaba a la policía, quienes no necesitaban aliento para mirar al otro lado. Ellos ya eran corruptos, pero Juan era un hombre de negocios y sabía dónde ganar aliados y a quién perder.

Él violaba y asesinaba a jóvenes chicas, lanzando sus cuerpos a un lado, tratando a ellas y este pueblo como su bufet personal. Juan era el hombre de la bolsa, el cuento que las madres cuentan a sus hijas para asegurarse que nunca salgan solas una vez de noche o confíen en extraños que se acercaban a ellas.

Las mujeres vivían en miedo. Ellas sabían que él estaba observando y esperando su oportunidad para atacar.

Su poder lo estaba haciendo soberbio y despiadado.

Las mujeres estadounidenses estaban desaparecidas ahora, cinco universitarias en total. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que el FBI se involucrara…y nadie quería que eso pasara. Ni Juan, ni la policía, y definitivamente ni Marcus. Los gringos y sus leyes metiéndose en tierras mexicanas, metiendo sus narices en negocios mexicanos, eran un insulto y hostigamiento no deseado.

A pesar de todo lo demás que este hombre ha hecho, _esta_ era su infracción. Era lo que lo hacía estúpido y peligroso, un riesgo significante para el negocio de su primo.

 _Jodidas prioridades, amigo._

Pero él era de la realeza, e intocable…hasta ahora.

Como cualquier plan bien pensado para matar a alguien, tenías que estar familiarizado con sus rutinas y vida diaria. A dónde iban, con quién estaban, y qué tan seguido estaban solos. Juan ni siquiera era del tipo que se mostraba a si mismo, así que lo hacía difícil de separarlo de su equipo.

Edward y yo pasamos la tarde siguiendo a Juan por la ciudad. Fue de bar en bar, de casa en casa, irrumpiendo en la vida de las personas que le debían dinero o no hacían lo que él quería.

En todo ese tiempo, cuatro horas de seguimiento, no fue a casa.

Él sabía mejor.

—El cabrón es mucho más inteligente de lo que cree la gente —dijo Edward, colocando a Tanya en la calle y dirigiéndose hacia el sur.

Era media tarde cuando decidimos dejar Rocky Point. Ambos estábamos hambrientos y no esperábamos a volver a casa. En un par de días, haríamos el viaje de vuelta y seguiríamos a Juan y su equipo otra vez. Habrá varias excursiones en nuestro futuro. Un proceso tedioso, pero Edward era firme sobre estudiar al monstruo, averiguando cómo se movía y operaba. Este tipo de cacería tomaba tiempo. Edward había vuelto a sus viejos hábitos y era jodidamente _perfecto_ con su paciencia.

Yo era la salvaje en esta pareja y solo ansiaba comenzar. Incluso si estoy corriendo hacia mi muerte, necesitaba llegar allí lo más rápidamente posible.

La necesidad de tener gratificación inmediata era una señal de locura.

Pero en mi opinión, las personas que retrasaban lo que querían eran las locas.

Tanya fue detenida frente a la senda escolar, su motor ralentizando con un gruñido suave. Edward se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa media torcida, estirando su mano lentamente y tocando el cierre de mi sudadera.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Kid?

Escogí el sweater porque la tela era suelta y era fácil de ponerse y quitarse. Pero, amigo, cada tanto, me movía equivocadamente y esta frotaba contra mi pecho, causando un dolor irritante en mis pezones recientemente perforados.

Edward observó mi rostro de cerca, buscando cualquier tipo de mueca que indique que él tenía razón y que debería haber esperado.

No le daría la satisfacción.

—Estoy perfecta. —Le devolví la sonrisa, con dientes apretados y mejillas comenzando a doler.

Él rió.

—Claro.

El piercing en los pezones mató dos pájaros de un tiro y nos dio una razón legítima para estar en Rocky Point.

Llámalo fe o coincidencia o tonta suerte, pero el tatuador de Edward, James, era co-propietario de un salón de tatuajes con su novia, Vicky, en el centro de la ciudad. Ellos eran las únicas dos personas en México que Edward confiaba para que tatuara su piel o perfore a su chica.

La mejor parte era que todos en la familia ya sabían de James y Vicky. Ellos solían usar sus servicios todo el tiempo. El hecho que Edward y yo condujimos once horas hasta Rocky Point para visitarlos no llamaría la atención. Nadie cuestionaría nuestras intenciones.

Era claro.

—¿Quieres parar en Hermosa para cenar? —preguntó Edward, acelerando el Chevelle.

Observé por la ventana y sonreí al ver los niños que corrían en las aceras.

—Sí, claro.

—Quizás pasaremos la noche allí también. No tengo apuro para volver a casa —dijo, pero toda mi atención se encontraba en esta casa en particular con su patio marchito.

El largo del césped era de varios centímetros de alto y lucía de un marrón rustico por el sol. El viento sopló, moviéndose hacia el norte, y vi algo en el suelo atado a un árbol.

—Detén el coche —dije, presionando mi rostro contra el vidrio. Mis ojos están entrecerrados, enfocándose en el bulto de pelaje negro y blanco.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward, bajando la velocidad pero sin detenerse, y solo nos alejó un poco.

—¡Solo detén el puto coche, Edward! —Me giré y le grité.

—¡De acuerdo! —Presionó el freno y nos lanzó hacia delante.

Abriendo rápidamente la puerta, y al segundo que mis pies tocan el suelo, estaba corriendo hacia la casa. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, sabiendo lo que vi pero con miedo de qué iba a encontrar.

La cerca que rodeaba la casa, con persianas azules, estaba rodeada de alambre. Este estaba caído sobre la tierra que cubría la acera. El césped crecía entre los agujeros, haciendo que se aplastara un poco. Esto hacía fácil saltar y entrar al patio de este extraño.

Entré sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —jadeó Edward, tomando de mi brazo y jalando de él.

Ambos nos encontrábamos sin aliento.

—¿Ves eso? —pregunté, señalando con mi dedo hacia el árbol. A penas era visible por todos los arbustos y lo débil que era su respiración, pero estaba allí.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —Edward entrecerró los ojos, pero entonces lo supo—. Hijo de puta. —Apretó su mandíbula, tomando mi mano en su fuerte agarre y llevándome hacia el patio.

El perro estaba descansando sobre su costado, su estómago estaba hundido y sus costillas sobresaliendo. Cada hueso era visible por su piel, los músculos manteniéndose ahí pero lentamente se desvanecían. Había moscas por todo el animal, metiéndose en sus ojos. Era demasiado débil como para mover su cabeza. El pelaje enmarañado caía del perro en mechas debido a su malnutrición y rodeaba al animal como una aureola. La soga alrededor de su cuello era de un metro y estaba atado a un árbol Palo Verde.

—Hey, nene —dije, agachándome para acariciar la cabeza del perro. Ella alzó su mirada hacia mí, gimiendo y moviendo su cola. La desesperación en sus ojos, queriendo y rogando ser amada. Mi corazón se rompió—. Se está muriendo, Edward.

—¡Mierda! —Se agachó a mi lado y rascó por debajo de su hocico—. ¿Qué tipo de maldito hace esta mierda a un perro?

—No lo sé, pero nos la quedamos —respondí, estirando un brazo y desatando la soga del árbol. Cuando fui a removerla del cuello del perro, jadeé en horror ante la sangre bien roja y piel pálida.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—La soga está incrustada.

—Por Dios… —Edward intentó cortarla con su navaja, pero incluso el movimiento más mínimo lo encajaba más en la piel.

El perro chilló, empujando contra mis piernas con sus garras y cerrando sus ojos en dolor.

La bomba explotó, la furia estallando entre Edward y yo nos hizo poner de pie. Corrimos hacia la puerta frontal, Edward embistió contra la puerta decrepita. Hubo unos movimientos adentro y un hombre gritó en español. Edward siguió golpeando la puerta, sus puños descargando todo la furia y el odio por el dueño del perro.

El hombre abrió la puerta.

— _¿Qué mierda quiere?_

—¿Eres el dueño del perro de allí afuera? —Edward tenía su mano envuelta en la manga de la Colt y un dedo sobre el gatillo.

 _Púdrete_ , dijo él, _chúpamela y vete al diablo_.

No era textual, y mi español era débil, pero era prácticamente lo que dijo.

—Sí, eso es lo que pensé —dijo Edward, sacando su arma y presionándola contra la frente del cabrón—. Mete tu culo adentro.

Los ojos del hombre estaban ensanchados mientras observaba a Edward. El miedo repentino volviéndolo descoordinado mientras se hacía hacia atrás y se tropezaba sobre sus pies. Sus brazos estaban alzados tan arriba en el aire, que parecía que intentaba volar lejos o tocar el techo.

—Ponte de putas rodillas —ordenó Edward, forzando al hombre hacia abajo y añadió presión con el cañón. El hombre estaba rogando, diciendo que tenía hijos y una familia, pero esto solo hizo que Edward se enfureciera más—. ¡Cierra la puta boca!

Cerré la puerta y puse traba. Una oleada de olor a comida podrida y cerveza pasada golpeó mi nariz con fuerza. La casa se encontraba sucia y había basura por todos lados. El estado de la casa no era tan sorprendente, pero solo me hizo enfurecer más. ¿Cómo pensaba el maldito cuidar de un perro cuando vivía como un cerdo?

—¡Mira esta mierda! —le grité, pateando algunas botellas de cerveza y envoltorios de comidas rápidas hacia él—. Eres desagradable.

—¿ _Es alguien de aquí, Ernesto_? —Se acercó una mujer por el rincón con una sonrisa en su rostro y un repasador en sus manos.

—¡Al suelo! —grité, apuntando mi arma hacia ella. Ella cayó de rodillas, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para mí así que le golpeé en la espalda con mi pie—. No te muevas.

Ambos palidecieron ahora. Era patético. El llanto me estaba poniendo loca. Cada vez que sollozaban o chillaban, pensaba en ese pobre bebé allí afuera.

—¡Son una mierda, peor que una basura! —dijo Edward, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

 _Por favor, por favor_ ,dijo él. _Es solo un perro._

—¿Solo un puto perro? ¡¿Te gustaría que te tengan de hambre hasta morir y dejarte afuera en el calor, gordo pelotudo?! —gruñó Edward, deslizando el arma hacia su cintura y tomando un zapato cercano. Quitó el cordón y lo envolvió alrededor del cuello del tipo—. ¿Cómo se siente eso, eh?

El tipo estaba poniéndose azul en el rostro, jadeando y tironeando del cordón. Él tironeó y rasgo por su cuello, incapaz de quitárselo.

Era un lio.

Edward rió.

—Sí, apesta ser incapaz de respirar.

La mujer estaba sollozando y disculpándose por el perro, sus lágrimas mojando la alfombra.

Me monté a su espalda y la tomé del cabello, levantando su cabeza y forzándola a mirar a su amado luchar por su vida.

—¿Ahora lo sientes, no?

—No, no, no —chilló, luchando contra mí.

—Sí, sí, sí —tenté, presionando el arma a su mejilla—. Ahora deja de moverte.

Lo hizo, y en silencio inquietante, observamos al hombre luchar, moviendo su cuerpo violentamente. Golpeó contra el pecho de Edward en un intento para apartarlo y soltarse. Pero fue un desperdicio de su preciosa energía. Edward era demasiado fuerte y determinado, presionando más con cada esfuerzo del imbécil. Los tendones en los brazos de Edward se tensaron y sus bíceps se flexionaron, puños jalando del cordón y llevándolo más cerca de su pecho.

Los gruñidos se volvieron ahogos hasta que ya no hubo nada.

—Quítate —dijo Edward, soltando su agarre del cordón y empujando al hombre. Este golpeó contra el suelo, sus ojos aún bien abiertos y mandíbula suelta.

—¡Mátame, mátame, mátame! —chilló la mujer, una y otra vez.

Edward se puso de pie y me lanzó un almohadón del sillón. Lo coloqué por encima de la cabeza de la mujer y jaleé el gatillo.

.

.

Dos horas después seguíamos en Rocky Point comprando comida y cosas para el perro. Solo había una veterinaria en el pueblo, pero no abrían hasta mañana y nos íbamos a quedar por la noche para llevarla al doctor a primera hora de la mañana.

—¿Has decidido algún nombre para ella ya? —preguntó Edward, colocando a Tanya en el estacionamiento y apagando su motor.

Había este alojamiento a un lado del mar llamado _Playa Bonita_ que a Edward y yo nos gustaba quedarnos cada vez que estábamos en Rocky Point. Era algo costoso, pero valía el dinero.

Colocando un trapo húmedo en su cuello, intenté aliviar la cuerda, pero estaba muy encarnada. La herida era muy profunda. Ella iba a necesitar cirugía para removerla. Lo mejor que podíamos hacer por ella, en este punto, era conseguirle algo de comida y agua. Si ella no comía o bebía pronto, iba a morir antes de poder llevarla al veterinario.

No dejaré que le pase eso a nuestra perra.

—Fénix —dije, y ella alzó su cabeza como si la hubiera llamado, dándole una buena mirada a sus ojos marrones claros.

—Fénix —repitió Edward, asintiendo su cabeza—. Me gusta.

Hubo un zumbido y vibró en los asientos.

Las orejas de Fénix se levantaron, terror en sus ojos por el sonido y movimiento desconocido. La tranquilicé y le acaricié la cabeza, lo cual parecía ayudarla.

—Mierda —murmuró Edward, levantando sus caderas y sacando su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Seguía vibrando y me mostró la pantalla. Emmett estaba llamando…por _quinta_ vez—. ¿Qué crees que quiere este imbécil?

—Quizás extraña el sonido de tu voz —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Edward resopló.

—Sí, porque esa mierda es tan aterciopelada y magistral.

—Iba a decir ruda y fuerte. —Froté la parte interior de la oreja de Fénix con mi pulgar—, pero eso también sirve.

Él entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Fuerte?

—Sip. —Estirándome sobre Fénix, abrí la guantera y saqué un cigarrillo del escondite secreto de Edward. Lo encendí con su preciado Zippo. Me observó envolver mis labios alrededor del filtro y dar una gran calada. Solté el humo en su rostro y sonreí—. Fuerte.

Él me fulminó con la mirada, tomándolo de mis dedos y lanzando su teléfono a mi regazo.

—Lidia con ello.

—Pero te está llamando a ti —dije, la vibración más pronunciada ahora que el trabajo de contestar a Emmett me fue forzado.

—Como si me importa una mierda —respondió, abriendo la puerta del coche y saliendo. Se puso de pie allí con su espalda hacia mí y dándome una buena vista de la Colt en su cintura.

La vibración continuó y Fénix se puso de pie para alejarse de él, pero coloqué una mano firme sobre su cadera para mantenerla quieta.

—Estás asustando a la perra —dije, sosteniendo el teléfono de Edward, pero él me ignoró—. ¡Diablos!

Tomando aire profundo y mentalmente maldiciendo a Edward, paso mi dedo por la pantalla.

Incluso antes de contestar, la voz de Edward rugía por el audífono. Ni siquiera tuve que ponerlo en altavoz. El maldito era _así_ de alto. Las orejas de Fénix se alzaron otra vez, escuchando con interés al molesto sonido saliendo del extraño aparato.

— _¡Ya era hora que atendieras, puto!_

—Hola, Em —dije, mostrándole el dedo a Edward mientras él metía su cabeza al coche.

— _¡Bebé Bella!_

El apodo era cansador.

— _¿Te das cuenta que eso es un tipo de hongo, no?_

Edward rió, estirando un brazo y acariciando la cabeza de Fénix.

—Ese es Emmett, nena, y es lento.

—¿ _Qué_?

Podía ver el ceño de Emmett fruncido en confusión.

—Olvídalo. ¿Qué quieres?

— _¿Dónde está ese pedazo de mierda con el que te quieres casar?_

La imaginación, que tanto detalló, no era tan atractiva. Lo hizo sonar como si literalmente quería casarme con un pedazo de mierda…cosa que era asqueroso. Pero no solo eso, odiaba cuando la gente se refería a Edward de esa forma. No me importaba si era de broma, odiaba a cualquiera que lo llamaba así.

Así que ya estaba arrepintiéndome de atender esta llamada.

—Como que está… —dudé, preguntándole silenciosamente a Edward qué quería que dijera.

—Dámelo —respondió, tomando el teléfono de mis manos—. ¿Qué mierda quieres?

— _Hey, Eddie, amigo, ¿dónde estás?_

—Estoy afuera haciendo cosas. ¿Por qué?

— _Porque tenemos esa cosa que hacer con Marcus esta noche, idiota. No me digas que te olvidaste._

—No, por supuesto que no me olvidé —dijo Edward, dándome una mirada de soslayo.

Esta era la primera vez que alguno de los dos escuchábamos sobre esta reunión. Marcus no se ha contactado con nosotros en días y que Emmett nos llame para informarnos de esta "cosa" no era buena señal.

Había solo dos personas desde que nos subimos a ese avión en Casa Grande que lidiaba con Marcus. Si repentinamente estaba externalizando a la familia, significada que estaba buscando personas que pudieran tomar nuestros lugares cuando Edward y yo ya no estemos.

Nuestro tiempo acaba de ser cortado a la mitad.

—Hazle saber a Marcus que estamos yendo —dijo Edward, y entonces colgó el teléfono al golpear la pantalla contra el salpicadero y haciéndolo pedazos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** __ _ **Krazyk85**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo seis**

Tanya rugió a la vida, girando sus gomas con urgencia y llevándonos hacia delante con una fuerte sacudida y alto ladrido. Estábamos conduciendo rápidamente fuera del estacionamiento del hotel a ochenta kilómetros por hora, evitando a peatones, y haciendo un gran camino hacia la carretera principal. Edward estaba apresurándose para volver a casa, y el pánico me envolvió como un huracán. Hacía que mi corazón latiera frenéticamente y que me ahogara.

Jadeaba por aire… _no, no…esto no puede estar pasando_.

El terror de lo que estaba por venir tenía poco que ver con el plan de Marcus y la familia para matarnos. Nada de eso me asustaba. Era Edward. Él estaba perdiendo la razón, volviéndose un maniaco impulsivo y paranoico. Nada de pensamiento y todo de instinto. Mi hombre, usualmente calculador y frío, quien luchaba conmigo por mantenernos al plan a diario, ahora estaba tomando decisiones rápidas. Todo lo que hacía se basaba solamente en su ego lastimado y sentimientos de traición.

Nos estaba lanzando a la línea de fuego, pero más que otra cosa, iba a retrasar más el conseguirle el cuidado necesario a Fénix…y ¿por qué? ¿Por una reunión de último momento? El solo pensar en ella sufriendo era como un golpe al estómago.

¡No, a la mierda eso! No había forma que íbamos a dejar Rocky Point.

 _Tengo que hacer algo…_

Lanzándome por el asiento, apagué el motor y quité las llaves del inicio. Este hizo un ruido horrible, chillante y molesto, los frenos chocando contra metal. Edward maldijo y me alejó. Me golpeé la cabeza contra la ventana del pasajero.

Tanya estaba fuera de control ahora, girando y moviendo su trasero, a penas logrando evitar golpear varios coches estancados por menos de unos centímetros. Edward la arregló al mover el volante de izquierda y entonces derecha, antes de lentamente detenerla.

Me encontraba respirando rápidamente por la nariz, un dolor fuerte en la base de mi cráneo. Mi cuerpo fue lanzado sobre Fénix como una barrera protectora, sosteniéndola cerca de mi pecho y preparándome para las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Edward observó por la ventana frontal, completamente quieto y sin molestarse en mirar hacia mi lugar. Él sabía lo que había hecho y por qué. El teléfono roto en el suelo a mis pies era un recuerdo de los problemas en casa y llenó el silencio con su vibración insistente.

—Bella —comenzó, hablando bajo con dientes apretados—. No necesito de esta mierda ahora.

Fénix, acurrucándose en mi regazo, levantó la vista hacia mí con esos hermosos ojos marrones. Eran tan grandes e inocentes. Ella confiaba en mí. Mi decisión estaba hecha.

—No nos vamos.

Los nudillos de Edward palidecieron mientras estrangulaba el volante.

—Dame las _putas_ llaves.

—No —dije con un simple sacudón de cabeza.

—Sí —dije con un siseo, cada musculo en su cuerpo tenso, venas resaltando y pulsando.

Apreté el metal en mi palma, dándole mi mirada más feroz y casi desafiante.

—¡No!

—¡Sí, diablos! —espetó, volviendo a la vida y lanzándose hacia mí.

Tomándome por la muñeca, me jaló hacia delante y por el asiento. Estaba atrapada por él y Fénix. Sus cuerpos me tenían acorralada sin ningún lado al cual ir. Edward enterró sus uñas en mi piel, intentando tomar las llaves de mi mano de a un dedo a la vez.

Hice una mueca, mordiendo el costado de mi mejilla para soportar el dolor y mantener mi mano fuertemente cerrada.

—¡Mierda! —Descansó su frente contra la mía—. No quiero herirte, nena… —Pero no se detuvo—, solo dámelas.

—¡No! —respondí, empujando mi hombro contra el suyo, y con todas mis fuerzas, me lancé hacia atrás contra la puerta del coche.

Había distancia entre los dos, pero fue temporaria. Edward me siguió con determinación inexorable y venganza.

Tomándome por el cuello, me dio un fuerte jalón y mi boca fue capturada en la suya. Contuve mi aliento y cerré mis ojos, incapaz de moverme o pensar. Fue delicioso, distrayente, y demasiado consumidor. Sus labios suaves y fuertes, su lengua dominante y empujando contra la mía. Estaba haciendo un fuerte caso para esas malditas llaves en mi posesión.

Quería seguir besándolo y golpearlo por ser un cabrón, todo al mismo tiempo. Era confuso, pero aún así excitante, y odiaba lo mucho que me ponía en conflicto.

—Vamos, nena —susurró Edward, sus dientes mordisqueando y succionando mi labio inferior, tomándolo en él mientras se apartaba—, no me hagas rogar.

Estaba cerca de darle todo, y él sabía esto. Soltando su agarre en mi cuello, movió sus manos por mis brazos y hacia mis manos. El fuerte ardor en mi interior de necesidad me hizo volver a mis sentidos. Todavía tenía algo de lucha en mí.

Abriendo los ojos, aferré mi puño. El borde de las llaves sobresaliendo entre mis dedos.

—Puedes rogarme todo lo que quieras, cariño, —Coloqué la nueva arma improvisada en su cuello y la presioné contra su piel—, pero no voy a devolverlas.

—¡De acuerdo! —dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás pero manteniendo su mirada en la mía. Observé su mente maquinar, buscando el coche y encontrando un plan B. Él sonrió satisfecho, sus ojos moviéndose hacia el asiento trasero—. Usaré la tuya.

—Ni te atrevas…

Pero era demasiado tarde y yo era demasiado lenta, solo consiguiendo un pedazo de su camiseta y tirándola hacia atrás mientras él se lanzaba sobre el asiento. La tela cedió por el cuello y se escapó de mis dedos. Tomando mi bolso en su regazo, él abrió el bolsillo del costado y sacó mi set de llaves de Tanya. Las hizo sonar y me mostró la "B" de diamantes con su sonrisa, molesta como el infierno, socarrona.

—No juegues conmigo, Kid. —Lanzó mi gran Fendi y encendió el coche—. Perderás todo el tiempo.

Estallé fuera de mi misma, y él alzó su brazo para bloquear mis golpes. Se rió, diciéndome que golpeaba como una niña. El cabrón era exasperante, y quería matarlo, pero mis puños estaban comenzando a doler y mis esfuerzos no tenían sentido. No había infligido dolor, solo a mi misma.

—¡Agh! —Me lancé hacia atrás—. No puedo creerte, Edward. ¿Solo vas a correr a casa, como un cobarde, con tu cola entre las piernas?

Me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Me estás llamando un puto cobarde?

—¿Acaso tartamudeé?

—Eres increíble, —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Todo lo que hago es para mantenerte a salvo y viva.

—¿Al ser la perra de Marcus?

—¡Por Dios, Kid! —Pisó los frenos para evitar chocar a una persona que cruzaba la calle. La señora de vestimenta cuestionable maldijo en español y nos miró mal. Edward estaba perdiendo la calma, pasándose las manos por el cabello una y otra vez y tirando de las mechas—. ¿Acaso te das cuenta que mierda está pasando? ¿Tienes alguna idea, eh? Van a matarnos, joder. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¡Blah, blah, blah, no me importa! —respondí, mirando alrededor y viendo mi oportunidad para hacer que se quede.

Si había algo que sabía era que la separación no era una opción para él, o para mí. Nos seguiríamos el uno al otro hasta la profundidad del Infierno.

Tomando mi bolso, abrí la puerta del coche. Un viento caluroso agitó mi cabello en dirección a Edward, trayendo su atención.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —La incredulidad en sus ojos salió en forma de un agarre firme en mi brazo.

—Me quedo —dije, moviéndome para bajarme.

—Como la mierda que lo harás. —Me atrajo devuelta a los confines seguros de Tanya, cerrando la puerta y trabándola.

Luché contra su agarre, removiéndome y maldiciendo, pateando y gritando. Se volvió un juego enfermizo de guerra, de tira y tira. Quería salir y él quería mantenerme adentro. Él era más fuerte que yo, no había concurso en ello, cada uno de mis tirones significaba una resistencia inflexible. Mis frustraciones con él llegaron a su punto máximo.

—¡Suéltame! —grité, apartándome y bofeteándolo en el rostro.

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de furia.

—Esa la tienes gratis.

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo?

Acelerando el motor, apretó mi brazo y se inclinó más cerca.

—Deberías.

Jadeé, mi cuerpo teniendo miles de reacciones y sentimientos, pero el miedo no era uno de ellos.

Me soltó, colocando su mano sobre la palanca de cambios plateada y colocándola en primera. El coche se movió hacia delante, acelerando por las calles estrechas y llenas de tierra. Despreocupado de las leyes o de ser detenido, Edward estaba dejando en claro su punto: iba a llevarme a casa lo quiera o no.

Fénix se acercó a mí en el limitado espacio del asiento frontal y hacia mi regazo, sus pezuñas rasgando el vinilo. Colocó su cabeza en mi estómago, buscando seguridad y cariño por la tensión. La pobre se encontraba asustada e indefensa. No quería perderla.

—Por favor, cariño —dije con voz más suave, moviendo a Fénix más arriba, tan suave como era posible sin lastimarla, y moviéndome hacia Edward. Colocándome sobre mis rodillas, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Solo da la vuelta y vuelve.

—Bella, juro por Dios —gruñó, apretando con fuerza la palanca de cambios y con un fuerte movimiento la colocó en tercera. Estábamos yendo a sesenta, quizás setenta, kilómetros por hora ahora.

—No quiero ir. —Besé su mandíbula, usando una táctica diferente y más persuasiva.

—No importa lo que quieres —dijo, girando el volante hacia la izquierda y empujándome de vuelta hacia mi lado—. Vas a ir.

Todo a mi alrededor se empequeñeció, me sentía sofocada y atrapada por su terquedad.

—Diablos, Edward, ¡¿acaso me dejarás salir del coche?! Fénix necesita ver un doctor y no voy a volver hasta casa…

—Espera, ¿qué? —Hizo una doble toma, su boca abriéndose—. ¿Esto es por el perro?

Asentí lentamente.

 _¿Acaso no era obvio?_

Estiró una mano y acarició mi mejilla, toda su furia desvaneciéndose.

—Y yo que pensé…

—¿Qué? —Cubrí su mano con la mía.

—Nada —dijo, dándome una sonrisa cálida, pero solo rápidamente ya que el momento sentimental pasó y volvió a lo serio—. Estaremos de vuelta en un par de días.

Fue una promesa vacía, algo para aplacarme. Él lo sabía tan bien como yo, Fénix era demasiado débil y no tenía esa cantidad de tiempo.

—Sí… —comenté, girándome lejos de su toque y mirando hacia la ventana—, claro.

Odiaba a la familia por arruinar a Edward. El dolor de su traición estaba jugando con su cabeza. Los cambios en él eran sutiles para los demás, pero para mí, lo hacía una persona diferente. Extrañaba al monstruo en el hombre sin consciencia. Que mataba y mentía. Lo despiadado ya no estaba.

Todo lo que él hacía ahora era en respuesta a la emoción y el miedo. No pensaba antes de actuar.

Un Edward impulsivo e inestable era jodidamente peligroso.

—Cambié de parecer —dije de la nada, apagando la radio que sonaba fuertísimo—. Esto no es por el perro.

Edward suspiró, frotando las marcas de estrés de su frente.

—Mira, Kid, si te preocupa Marcus, no tienes que hacerlo.

—No es él el que me preocupa. Eres tú.

—Okay, espera —respondió Edward, apartándose de la carretera con un fuerte giro a la derecha, cortando dos líneas de tráfico y conduciendo hacia un campo vacío.

El polvo se alzó a nuestro alrededor por las llantas y Tanya quedó escondida por su nube marrón. Con el coche estacionado y apagado, él se giró en su asiento y centró toda su atención en mí.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

No sabía cómo decirle sin sonar insensible o como una perra, así que solo lo dije.

—Tienes que superar que la familia se haya unido a Marcus.

Soltó un bufido.

—Esa mierda no me molesta.

—Puedes mentirle a los demás, pero no a mí. —Tomé aire profundo, acercándome y colocando mi mano sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón—. Puedo sentir que te duele.

—Bella… —Envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de mis muñecas, lentamente, pero con fuerza, las removió y me empujó hacia atrás—, simplemente detente. No necesito que me consueles.

Edward me estaba apartando, y dolía. Había una pequeña parte de mí que entendía sus acciones, las comprendía. Si ignoras el problema, este no existe. Pero tenía dieciocho años, y todavía no sabía cómo lidiar con el rechazo de forma adulta. La furia era mi _única_ forma de aceptarlo.

—No te estoy consolando, idiota —dije, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Intento decirte lo estúpido que eres.

—¿Cómo mierda estoy siendo estúpido? Tú eres la que está arriesgando nuestras vidas por un perro.

—Mantén a Fénix lejos de esto. —Cubrí sus orejas y susurré—: ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Claro —rió Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, qué estúpido de mi parte.

Fruncí el ceño y lo golpeé en el brazo.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—Bueno, en estos momentos —dijo, masajeando el dolor—, diría mi elección en mujeres.

—Okay, de acuerdo, bromea al respecto, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que no había ninguna reunión hoy.

—Sí, y es por eso que tenemos que irnos a casa.

—¿Acaso no me estás escuchando? Le mentiste y le dijiste a Emmett que sabías de ello. ¿Cómo piensas que luce eso?

Sus ojos se ensancharon y entonces se cerraron con fuerza, su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás contra el asiento.

—La cagué.

—Y ahora Marcus te tiene paranoico y asustado.

El teléfono vibró nuevamente. Ambos sabíamos quién llamaba.

—He conocido a Emmett por más de veinte años, Kid. —La voz de Edward era sombría—. Él fue el único con el que podía contar. Confiaba en él. Era como un hermano para mí. El maldito incluso fue mi padrino en mi boda.

Mi cabeza estalló en celos.

—Sí, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

Edward sonrió.

—No fue así.

—Esa chica, como se llame, está muerta, ¿no?

 _Si no, siempre podría remediar eso._

—No, no vas a matarla —respondió, dándome una mirada seria—. Mi punto es: Emmett me ha ayudado a salir de muchos problemas de lo que puedo contar.

—Entiendo que esta mierda es difícil de superar. —Aferré su mano, dándole un pequeño apretón gentil—. Él era tu amigo.

Él la apartó.

—Era mi familia, Bella.

—Sí —espeté—, y ahora está trabajando para Marcus.

El rostro de Edward lucía adolorido, e inmediatamente me arrepentí de decirlo, pero era la verdad. Esa parte de él de antes de conocerme se había ido. Ellos tomaron la decisión de darle la espalda.

Quizás estaba siendo una chica egoísta, pero no estaba afligida por la pérdida de la familia. Celebraba el hecho que él era _todo_ mío.

Nada de compartir, nada de nada.

Yo era su presente y futuro.

Era una sensación de posesión que nunca diría en voz alta.

—Lo entiendo, cariño. En serio —dije, tomando su mano nuevamente. Mis dedos se enlazaron con los suyos. No podría zafarse esta vez. No lo permitiría—. Pero tienes que encontrar una forma de superarlo. No sobreviviremos esto si no arreglas tu mierda.

Todo estuvo en silencio mientras él miraba por la ventana frontal, observando los rostros desconocidos caminar e ir por sus vidas diarias. El teléfono ya no sonaba en el suelo. Fénix se había quedado dormida en mi regazo; un suave ronquido resonaba de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

Por un corto momento, todo era pacifico.

—Tienes razón —dijo, haciéndose hacia atrás en su asiento. Era una revelación, y observé como su porte se relajaba. La frialdad en él había vuelto. Nada de preocupación o dolor en sus ojos. Volvió su claridad—. Solo somos nosotros dos en este mundo. No importa nadie más.

—Siempre ha sido así para mí.

Ambos éramos huérfanos, sin familia que aclamar además de nosotros mismos.

—Sabías que ibas a ganar. —Apartó el cabello lejos de mi hombro, rozando sus nudillos a lo largo de mi cuello—. Soy un estúpido por ti.

—Lo sé —dije, inclinándome hacia su toque—. Fénix necesita ir al veterinario mañana, Edward. Eso no está abierto a discusión.

—Lo que sea que quieras, nena… —Me tomó por el mentón y atrajo mi rostro para mirarme a los ojos—, pero solo con una condición.

Hice una mueca, esperando lo peor.

—¿Cuál?

—Cuando vayamos a casa —dijo, y estaba por discutirlo, cuando sus ojos, los cuales una vez eran sabios y de un verde calmo, se volvieron negros con odio sin piedad y me paralizó—, y matemos a esos hijos de puta, no quiero escuchar ninguna queja tuya.

—¡Es un puto trato! —chillé, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y jalándolo hacia un beso que mis labios no podían lidiar.

.

.

Solo había un hombre en Rocky Point bien entrenado para realizar la cirugía en Fénix. El doctor Tyler Crowley era de Colorado. Cuando cumplió 25, se enamoró de una chica local llamada Fernanda Ramírez en vacaciones de primavera en 1992 y se casó con ella.

En cuatro años, se graduó con su doctorado y se mudó aquí abajo para abrir su propio Hospital Animal.

La mayoría de sus negocios provenían de los turistas.

El Dr. Crowley era un buen hombre con ojos gentiles. Era bien hablado y expresaba un gran amor y entusiasmo por cada animal que traían para su cuidado. Me gustó desde el momento que estrechamos su mano.

El costo de sus servicios no era horrible, pero no era barato. Setecientos dólares era el gasto total por la cirugía de Fénix, todos los medicamentos y la anestesia, y una semana en la guardería para perros.

Había una gran lista de instrucciones en cómo cuidar de la herida y qué no hacer. Fénix no podía correr o saltar, y tanto como sea posible, teníamos que asegurarnos que no girara o torciera su cuello. Los puntos necesitarían ser removidos a los ocho días después de la cirugía.

El Dr. Crowley fue compasivo y creyó nuestra historia de cómo encontramos a Fénix en el patio de alguien (menos toda la parte de matar a los dueños por ser unos pedazos de mierda) y nos dijo que de suerte conseguimos encontrarla cuando lo hicimos. Ella estaba severamente deshidratada, descuidada, y con fiebre alta. La infección en su cuello llegó a su corriente sanguínea y tuvimos que comenzar una gran dosis de antibióticos enseguida. La cirugía estaba programada para el lunes para permitirle comer y recuperar su fuerza. Era demasiado arriesgado con su cuerpo tan débil y la infección arruinando su cuerpo.

Eso nos daba cinco días para ir a casa y planear el acto final en nuestra historia.

.

.

 _La cuenta regresiva comienza…_

 **Miércoles, 13 de marzo de 2013, 5:34 p.m., Puerto Peñasco, México.**

Edward salió caminando de la tienda de teléfonos con su nuevo juguete. Tenía su cabeza agacha, jugando con la pantalla, su ceño fruncido en concentración. El roto que él lo había hecho pedazos el día anterior estaba en mi bolso. No sonaba, pero iba a terminar en una caja de zapatos con el resto de sus teléfonos.

Comenzó como una adorable obsesión, guardando un pedazo de mi novio para mirar luego, pero entonces siguió pasando. Teléfono tras teléfono que rompía. Había seis en total en mi posesión.

Sabía que el que tenía en su mano sufriría el mismo destino.

—Cincuenta putas llamadas perdidas —dijo Edward, sentándose a mi lado en el banco—. Esa mierda es excesiva.

Esperé afuera por él mientras hacía lo suyo. Los vendedores en general me molestaban. Eran arrogantes e irritantes, contantemente persiguiéndote por la tienda y mirando por encima de tu hombro. Me ponía ansiosa. Edward era mejor que yo en estos tipos de situaciones. Él tenía el talento de canalizar el carisma de su padre y hacer que la gente se doble a su voluntad.

—Se están poniendo nerviosos —dije, colocando mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward mientras él envolvía su brazo a mi alrededor—. Mientras menos les des, más van a querer.

—Nos verán pronto —dijo, borrando las llamadas perdidas y metiendo el teléfono en su bolsillo.

—¿Volvemos hoy? —Bostecé, acurrucándome hacia él y enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

—No —respondió, pasando su mano de arriba abajo por mi espalda—. Hay algo más que necesitamos hacer antes de ir a casa.

—No me voy a perforar el clítoris.

—Maldita provocadora —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—. Eh, pero no, eso no es lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Entonces qué querías hacer?

Edward jugueteó con mi anillo de compromiso, girando y moviendo la banda de platino alrededor de mi dedo.

—Hay una gran chance que las cosas no salgan como queremos.

—Lo sé —comenté, respirándolo profundamente, como si fuera por última vez—. No tengo miedo.

—Iremos con armas preparadas, Kid.

Sonreí, escondiendo mi sonrojo en la suave tela de su camiseta.

—Viajamos y morimos juntos.

—Ese es el trato… —Hizo una pausa, tensando su brazo a mi alrededor, estrellándome contra su cuerpo—, pero antes de volver y dar nuestro último respiro juntos, necesito hacerte mi esposa primero.

—¿Qué? —Mi cuerpo saltó despierto—. ¿Quieres casarte hoy?

—Seguro, ¿por qué no? —Tomó de mis jeans y tironeó, señalando hacia su regazo. Me subí feliz, sentándome a horcajadas a la luz del día. Levantó su vista y apartó el cabello de mi rostro—. No hay momento mejor que el presente, ¿no?

Eso es todo lo que teníamos, pero el cómo y los detalles seguían siendo dudas.

—Esto no es como las Vegas. —Me aferré a sus hombros y moví mis caderas, provocando que emitiera un gemido—. No hay una capilla para bodas en cada esquina.

—Todo lo que necesitamos es un sacerdote —dijo, moviendo su toque por mi cuerpo, lenta y agonizantemente.

—No será legal.

—Nada de lo que hacemos es legal, nena. —Dio un apretón a mi cadera y dio un empujón hacia arriba, presionando su dura verga, presa en sus jeans, contra mí—. ¿Por qué comenzar ahora?

Asentí, cayendo en los labios de Edward y perdiéndome en su mundo. Una sensación cálida y chispeante en mi piel, sus manos estaban debajo de mi blusa y moviéndose hacia mis pezones adoloridos. Gemí en su boca, profundizando el beso y aferrando mis dedos en su cabello.

Edward me mantuvo en su regazo, embistiendo y acariciando. Era caótico, mi mente estaba consumida con el sabor y el sentirlo. Se encontraba en todos lados. Nada aparte de nosotros importaba y se volvió ruido de fondo. De todo de lo que estaba consciente era de nuestra respiración, profunda y rápida, y el latido rápido de nuestros corazones, queriéndose salir de nuestros pechos.

Envolviendo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, me hizo hacia atrás. Nuestras bocas se separaron, hinchadas y cansadas. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarlo mirándome, con una sonrisa cariñosa y adorable que me quitó la respiración y me volvió tímida otra vez.

—Entonces nos vamos a casar —dijo.

—¿Dónde vamos a encontrar a un cura en poco tiempo?

—No… —Una campana sonó a la distancia, y él sonrió—. Tengo una idea.

Soltándome, se puso de pie del banco y me puso sobre mis pies. Tomando mi mano, me dirigió al otro lado de la calle y hacia el sonido de campanas. El edificio blanco estilo español tenía tres grandes escaleras y una larga cruz en el medio de su campanario. Había varios coches estacionados en la calle que la rodeaba y algunas personas que llegaban tarde entraban corriendo. El cartel afuera anunciaba el casamiento de Núñez y Carrillo.

Me detuve en seco en el último escalón y arqueé una ceja.

—¿Vamos a interrumpir una boda?

—Vamos a hacer más que eso —dijo Edward, sacando la Colt de la cintura trasera y apuntándola—. Sígueme, Kid.

Nunca me negaba a crear un infierno, así que tomé mi arma y sonreí.

—Solo dime a quién matar.

Él abrió la puerta, agachándose y susurrando en mi oído mientras pasaba.

—A todos.


End file.
